The Sincerity of Shadows
by deathoftoast
Summary: Sequel to Shades of Pink. After the Shredder struck the gang at April's, they were forced to flee far away. Now they plan on returning and tension is building as they go. Everything seems to be great for Violet, but will it last?
1. Vacation?

**Authors Notes:** Yeah! I'm back! I promised I'd do a sequel, and here's the start. Yes, I have missed out doing the 'Notes from the Underground' and 'Shredder Strikes Back' story arcs because I am trying to limit myself from using bits from the series as much as i can. This does however mean I will have to do 'Return to New York' etc. But I'm sure you won't mind ;)

I do still have a bit of work to do, so I may not be able to get the chapters up as regularly as I want to. I've been dying to publish this though so have finally gathered myself to do so! (I usual publish _after_ I finish writing the basis/first draft of the story, and I haven't for this one) XD Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Vacation**

A Shadow ran through the snowy woods. Another followed, giggling.

"Can't catch me!" Shouted the first.

The other replied "Wanna bet?" then dived at the first so both fell into the snow in a heap.

Still laughing, the first got up and brushed off the snow. The other was then helped up. Suddenly, they both froze to the sound of dogs barking and scurrying closer.

"Oh shell" one muttered as they both jumped up and concealed themselves within a tree.

"This is fun" Violet whispered to Mikey while they hid.

He grinned. "Adventurous are we?" Mikey's eyes sparked slightly as if he had an idea.

"Not like that" she joked but became more serious "We don't want to rush things"

A hunter had followed the dogs, but who had given up assuming his dogs had been after a bird. As he left, the two shadow's re-emerged from the tree.

"Come on then" he grabbed her hand and led her towards Casey's farmhouse.

* * *

That night, Violet sat on the roof and hoped no one noticed that she had climbed out of her bedroom window.

'_So much has happened in so little time_' she thought. '_First, the guys went underground and helped a load of people while I trained. Then Splinter and me had to go meet them so the foot couldn't discover our lair, THEN we find the Shredder is still alive when he attacked April's apartment. Poor Leonardo got attacked before and blames himself for them finding us though…_'

She smiled slightly at the memory of meeting April. They had just turned up out of nowhere from her point of view. She looked so surprised when the turtles entered. Then Master Splinters thanked her and entered. That's when April had noticed a sixth guest. Violet had been left at the back, scared almost. Luckily Mikey bolted back and introduced them to each other. She smiled again; April was kind and understood her feelings.

As Violet scanned around, she noticed a light in the barn.

"Leo" she muttered.

She decided to investigate, so she jumped down and edged the door open. Leo stood waving a stick about as if it were a katana.

She walked in "Are you ok Leo?"

She still worried about him since that awful day not so long ago when he fell through the window, beaten, lucky to be alive.

He was disheartened. "Yeah, I'm fine"

"Come on, you can tell me what's wrong" she walked closer as he turned away.

"Nothing!" he almost shouted at her.

This caused her to nearly laugh. "Well, it sure doesn't look like nothing"

He didn't answer this time.

She sighed, and went to leave when she heard him mumble "I failed…"

She turned back to him; he still avoided looking at her.

"Well, as far as I'm concerned, you have never failed me" she smiled and left him to think about it.

She climbed back to her perch on the roof and noticed someone else leave their room by the same method she had.

"What you doin' here?" Raph perched next to her. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" he teased.

She gazed up at the sky. "Nah, I'm just thinking" she noticed him smirking about something in the corner of her eye. "This place kind of reminds me of my old home" she added. "Why are you here?" she taunted back.

"Couldn't sleep" Raph answered simply.

They sat in silence for a few minutes when Violet stood up and yawned.

"I think I better go to bed though"

Raph smirked again. "Night" he nodded and as she climbed back through her window, she swore she heard him curse about something.

"Small-talk with Raph?" a voice asked as she closed the window.

She walked to the bed, "Hi Mikey" she said sitting next to him. "Spying much?" she commented winking at him.

She noticed him blush, even in the darkness.

"You know you can't leave now" He looked at her confused, so she had to explain. "Well, leave through the window and Raph will see you and will think you've done something" she sort of gestured "Leave through the door and the others will hear you and suspect something" She winked "You'll have to sleep with me tonight"

He grinned but added himself "Let me guess '_Not like that_'" he imitated her voice for the last part.

Giggling, she answered, "You're a mind reader"

She crawled onto the other side of the bed and pulled the covers over them. Mikey kissed her and then hugged her close to himself.

He beamed again "Sure you're not adventurous?"

The look told him all he needed to know.


	2. Returning Home

**Author's notes:** Here's the next chapter! I have exams on Tue and Wed so you may have to wait until at the earliest Wed for the next chapter. After that, I _should_ have more time!

**Chapter 2: Returning Home**

"Mikey?" Violet sat up, it was bright outside. Mikey was no longer there, he must have left so his brothers didn't suspect anything.

When she got downstairs, there was no sign of any of the others. She almost jumped as she entered the kitchen and found April in there.

"Yo April, where is everyone?"

April turned to her. "Oh! Hi Violet" she smiled "Mikey and Don left with Casey earlier to sort out something. Splinters went out to meditate I believe... And Raph went to the barn to check up on Leo"

Violet nodded slightly.

April looked concerned. "Are you ok?"

Another nod. "I was just wondering why Mikey left without me"

April smirked. "Why?" Violet blushed as she continued. "Has Mikey got a girlfriend?"

Violet flushed more deeply. "Don't tell the others! Or Mikey! I promised I wouldn't tell"

Violet closed her eyes to try and calm herself down. A warm hand rested on her shoulder.

"I promise" Violet opened her eyes to see April smiling again. "He probably left you because he doesn't want you to get hurt" she added.

* * *

Later that night, when everyone had returned to the house, Leo finally appeared with Raph.

"I think it's time we returned to New York" he told them.

They all agreed on it, they were going home. The journey back was as annoying and long as the one there had been. The only difference was they weren't weighed down with worry for a loved one. Violet sat quietly in the corner of the trailer as the others chatted amongst themselves.

She was lost in thought. '_Are we ready? Is it me? Is there something wrong with __**me**__? Is…_' she was interrupted.

"Yo! Violet!" Mikey waved his hand in front of her eyes.

"Earth to Violet" Donny joked as he moved closer.

She snapped herself out of it. "Yes?" she asked innocently.

"Is something wrong?" Don gazed at her worriedly.

"No, I was just thinking"

Mikey grinned "About anyone in particular?"

Leo butted into the conversation. "I think we'll need as much rest as possible guys" he told them. It was almost an order, so they all nodded and lay down so they could sleep.

Later, Violet was still awake while the others were asleep. A lone turtle came and sat with her silently. Even in the darkness, she caught a glimpse of purple.

"Hey Don" she muttered.

"Can I ask you something?" he whispered so he didn't wake the others. She nodded. "Well, how can I put it? Are you and Mikey… together?"

She blushed. "What gave you that idea?" she lied hoping he couldn't see her in the darkness.

"I'm the smart one, remember?"

She looked at him, almost panicking "He didn't want me to tell you guys, I think he didn't want to upset you"

Don smiled "Violet, I love you, but as a sister. I don't mind if you're with Mikey" She hugged him as he finished. "You can tell me anything" he told her. She nodded, holding back tears while she continued to hold him. "I won't tell the others, but one of you should"

"I know" she nodded again as she broke away from the hug. "Thank you Donny"

"You should sleep you know" he informed her.

"Ok, I will" she moaned as she lay down and closed her eyes. She didn't sleep though, she merely thought to herself.

* * *

The lair was a big welcome to Violet as she entered.

"There's no place like home, eh Don?" she nudged him. He grinned at her.

Everything was dust covered, even though they hadn't been gone that long. She heard Mikey making a fuss in the kitchen after swigging some milk that had gone off. She giggled as she continued further into the lair.

"Shredder believes us vanquished in the explosion at Miss O'Neil's, thus leaving our enemy vulnerable to a surprise attack" their master informed them.

Violet looked to Leo who was pacing, deep in thought. "Ok, if we're going to do this, we need to find out everything about foot headquarters" He looked over to Don and April who were at Don's computers.

"I don't think I can, the security was made by Baxter Stockman" Don pondered.

April smiled "Too bad you don't know someone who used to work for him"

Don smiled back and let her take over.

"One more thing my children" Splinter announced "I believe the time has come to return the Shredder's sword to it's former owner"

Raph immediately ran over to this mysterious sword Violet had never seen before. "Now you're talking!" Raph grabbed it.

There was a big surge of electricity as he was thrown backwards into the sofa.

"What is that thing?" Violet asked cautiously.

"It is called the sword of Tengu" Splinter informed her "I shall explain later"

She looked towards Raph who looked pretty wiped out.

"Maybe you should take it bro" Raph chucked the glove he held at Leo. "I mean you are the sword guy"

Leo looked scared, but Master Splinter comforted him.

"We're in!" Don shouted out to everyone. They had got a floor plan. The time had come.

"We'll be a four turtle wrecking crew!" Leo declared as he and his brothers gathered.

"Five" added Splinter as he entered their party.

"Make it six" Violet jumped in as well.


	3. It's Kunoichi Time!

**Authors Notes:** Yep, I've finished my exams and after some well deserved sleep, here's some more! Hopefully I should have more time to do my story unless my teachers decide to drown me in a flood of work! (I doubt it...) Anyway, this is the first of three chapters to follow "Return to NY" in any great detail. Hope you enjoy it, for your entertainment, I am going to upload the next two chapters as well so I can get them out the way. :)

Just a quick warning, in a few weeks or so (end of the month/beginning of next) I will be away on a University trip, so I will try to get more up before then! But luckily that means when I go I can work on it during the journey!

**Chapter 3: It's Kunoichi Time!**

"You wanted to see me master?" she entered Splinter's study, unsure whether to be scared or overjoyed.

"I wish to give you something for the major conflict we are about to engage in" He passed her a box. "Open it" She did so. Violet picked up two things from inside. As she took them out, her sensei explained. "It has come to my attention that you have advanced quickly. As a kunoichi, you will need protection for yourself" She examined the items in her hands. "These were a gift to Tang-Shen from my master Yoshi, for protection" Violet opened one out. It was a fan made of iron. "These are tessen, although traditionally a kunoichi would carry sensu"

Violet looked at him. "What's the difference?" she asked unsure of all these names.

"Tessen are iron fans while sensu are fans with bamboo ribs instead"

She nodded to show she understood. "But I haven't trained with any weapons" she commented.

Splinters smiled. "Use what you have learnt, the weapon of any warrior is merely an extension of their abilities. Combining your training, you should be able to use these effectively"

She bowed. "Domo arigato sensei" He bowed back. Then he passed her something else. "What are these?" she asked looking at the flat metal disks in her hands.

"These are tsubute" he told her. "You can attach them to a breakable cord and use them like shuriken"

She bowed again and re-thanked him. "So I can wear them as if they were a necklace?" she grinned.

He nodded. "Another kunoichi deception"

Her smiled broadened, she was ready for battle.

* * *

Donny used the remote control setting on the Battle Shell to distract the unsuspecting foot while April knocked out their communications with a virus.

"Poor Battle Shell" Donny remarked after the foot had blown it up. They exited the sewer piping system they had snuck in via.

"I'm sure the next one you'll build you'll love just as much" Leo patted Don's shoulder. "But we've got to stick to the plan right now" he added. They ran down a corridor to a door where Don desperately tried to input the right access code.

"Allow me" Raph ran at the door and kicked it down.

"Noisy but effective" Mikey winked at Violet. She grinned back as they slowly entered a computer room, possibly for security. As soon as they were in, several foot members faced them. "With or without banter?" he joked.

"Definitely without!" Violet answered his question for him as they ran at the foot. Violet whipped out her tessen and left them folded. She frowned slightly as a ninja started to laugh at her as if she didn't know what she was doing. She whacked him over the head with one, causing him to be knocked out and then had to block a bo staff swinging at her with both of them. She whisked them open, revealing the blades and attacked the others near her, slashing at them, doing similar damage to that of a sword.

"That's so **HOT**!" Mikey wolf whistled at her.

"Focus Mikey" she told him after receiving a glance from Don.

"April, we need a way out" Don spoke into his headset.

He soon got an answer. "Main ventilation shaft in the north-west corner" she told him.

He kicked it open and climbed in. "Come on" he shouted as he climbed in. The others followed, ignoring the sound of back-up entering the room as they climbed away and crawled down a shaft.

As they came out, they found themselves in a large hangar full of different vehicles and weaponry. "Toys!" Raph muttered as he saw all the different things.

Mikey in the meantime had picked up a gun-like thing. "What's this thing do?" he asked. It activated and blew out a load of smoke, causing him to cough.

Leo pulled him out of the smoke cloud. "That answer your question lamebrain?" he joked.

They started to move on when Splinter stopped them all in their tracks. "Something is following us" They looked around but could see nothing.

"Foot tech ninjas!" Don broke the silence.

"What?" Violet didn't get it.

"They can cloak themselves to match the surroundings using a special mechanism making them appear invisible" Don explained.

"Now you tell me" she muttered as she continued to keep a constant look out for them. Still nothing. "Are you sure…" she was cut off as she was thrown across the hangar. When she recovered, she re-joined her brothers and cautiously looked around again. "Now what?"

No one answered, so they had to start attacking aimlessly at the air. Obviously this was unsuccessful so Don finally answered. "Don't worry! I came prepared for these creeps" He started digging in his back for something. Suddenly he was thrown across the room by one of the invisible ninjas, so he dropped his bag and was separated from it.

"Are you all right?" Violet helped him back up.

"I think so. Thanks" he smiled at her. Unfortunately, they were soon attacked again.

Leo realised something. "They're toying with us!"

Raph grinned. "Yeah? Well it's time to use some toys on them!" he jumped onto a foot hover-glider and started it up. As it rose up, he fired a laser. All of them had to dodge it by diving out the way as Raph circled the room with it. Two of the foot tech ninjas were hit by the laser and became visible again.

"Where's the third?" Splinter demanded.

Violet gulped as a big tank drove itself forward and shot at Raph. "Look out!" she yelled. He dove off the glider, which crashed into the ceiling.

"Always thought this room could use a skylight" Mikey grinned, but this soon faded as they were attacked by the invisible ninjas again.

"Hang on Mikey, I came prepared" Don shouted as he hooked his bag with his bo and threw a shuriken at the ninja. Sparks flew as the ninja became visible and fainted. "Electric counter-shock shuriken – instant short circuit" he explained.

"Quick Don! Get him before he–" Leo called out as he struggled with another, but he was thrown across the hangar into shelving which buried him as it fell. The ninja went invisible. They all moved in and attempted to free him. "Take cover!" Leo yelled desperately as the foot tech ninja took control of the tank and moved in closer to attack.

"Not without you" Violet said, full of determination.

"And leave you? Forget it!" Raph shouted. As the tank loomed over them, Splinter jumped up and turned it off. He struggled with the enemy and was soon thrown off. Meanwhile, the others had freed Leo.

Leo stretched slightly. "Free at last"

"Not with the amazing invisible ninjas in the house" Mikey added.

The ninja shot at them, but they all managed to dodge it. They all had to struggle blindly again as more invisible ninja attacked them.

"This is just annoying" Violet commented.

"Yeah" Raph looked towards Donny. "Can't you shock them?"

Donny shrugged slightly. "Not if I can't see them!"

Leo jumped away. "I'll take care of that" He got a couple of fire extinguishers and threw them towards Raph who, in turn, broke them open. In this new medium, they could all see them. Don threw shuriken at them, and soon they were all unconscious as well as visible.

Splinter spoke to all of them. "Excellent work my children"

"Which way now?" Donny turned to Leo.

"Up" he pointed as he said it towards the 'skylight' as Mikey had put it.


	4. A Mystic Experience

**Authors notes**: Here comes the next part! The second part involving "Return to NY" as promised. :) Hope you enjoy it! Feel free to ask any questions and i promise I will answer. Hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 4: A Mystic Experience**

The next floor proved a difficult level to conquer. Three Shredder clones attacked them, as it was a genetics lab. After struggling with them, they found a private elevator and made their escape by cutting the counterweight cable. As they ascended, the elevator plummeted and eventually hit the ground floor. The cable they all hung on to went slack; the turtles went flying while Master Splinter managed to stay on the cable.

"My children, are you all right?" Splinter looked around to where they had all landed.

"Yeah, peachy" Raph muttered while he and Don forced the elevator door open.

Violet climbed up too and they all re-grouped. As they went to move off down the corridor, Splinter stopped them.

"What's the matter?" Violet asked as she was halted by her master's walking stick.

He started to sniff the air. "I sense something" Another sniff confirmed it for him. "Traps!" He turned back to them all. "We must proceed with caution"

He jumped off the walls in one fluent maneuver and landed right at the opposite end of the corridor. Donny did the same.

'_Come to play?_'

"Who said that?" Violet looked around desperately. She turned to Leo and Mikey who were looking at her weirdly. "Didn't you hear them?" She sighed as both of them shook their heads. "Must be stress"

She watched Raph who grumbled, "There ain't no traps down there!" He started to run down the corridor.

'_Fool! He'll get sliced to pieces_' the voice mocked.

Suddenly, Raph stepped on a switch. Blades and buzz saws came swinging out from all sides.

Another voice spoke. '_He'll never make it past that spike pit_'

As Raph dodged the buzz saws, he stood on another switch. He had to then jump over a spike pit. He only just made it to the other side. Violet stood there, frozen with shock.

Mikey giggled as he watched Splinter scold Raph. "C'mon then!" he shouted as he started to dive around, not taking anything seriously.

"You alright Violet?" Leo turned to her.

"Yeah, just a little freaked out" She smiled nervously.

They followed Mikey's path through the blades. Leo picked up orange tassels off the floor from Mikey's headband on the way.

When they joined everyone else on the other side, he returned them to Mikey. "No more fooling around Mikey! Not today!" Leo shouted.

Mikey started to tie the tassels back onto his mask while the others opened some big doors. It opened slowly, revealing a misty temple.

"Not good" Violet muttered, staying behind the others.

'_Hey, look who it is_' Violet heard the voices now, clearer than ever.

The voices were so familiar, but she just didn't know where from. As they entered, more became visible. Five statues stood on small pillars.

"These symbols represent one of the five elements: Earth, Fire, Water, Wind and Metal" Splinter explained.

The voice then spoke again to Violet. '_So, you came to play at our house this time?_'

"Quick! Get away from them!" she shouted, but it was too late.

The statues all came to life and surrounded them. They then zapped them with multicoloured laser beams, which threw them all back in different directions. Violet remained in the corner she was flung to, overpowered by voices shouting at her and mocking her.

'_Ha! Look at her! All scared and cowardly_' one yelled.

Another added '_Looks like she's going to cry_'

She stood up to this. "I am **not** weak!" she shouted and then ran towards the fray.

'_That's no fun_' a voice said to her.

Next thing she knew, another multicoloured bolt hit her and she was suddenly in that dream world she had first met these creeps in. The bolt must have rendered her unconscious.

"I remember this" she frowned at the thought.

"Welcome back" the fire mystic appeared.

She glared at it. "I'm ready"

"You'll lose again" it sounded confident.

"Game on!" she shouted and ran at him.

The mystic poofed away in a puff of smoke just before she had got there so Violet stopped. As she cautiously looked around, all five mystics appeared around her in an instant so they surrounded her.

"Give up! You are no match for our magic" They continued to mock her.

A thought suddenly occurred to Violet. '_Wait! Is this MY subconscious? If it is, I can use my mind to fight them_' She focused on what she wanted. In her hands appeared her tessen. "Yeah!" She looked back to them. "Hit me with your best shot then"

They all laughed, obviously prepared. The water and earth mystics ran at her from opposite sides. She slashed at both of them. The water was pretty resilient to the attack as was the earth who fell apart but reformed. She had no choice but to continue the fight even if she was at a big disadvantage. The fire threw fireballs at her, which she managed to reflect with her tessen.

She heard her sensei's voice calling out. "Fire melts metal" Suddenly the metal one melted away then disappeared. "Water quenches fire" the fire now disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Earth swallows water" The water vanished as well. "Wind scatters earth" The earth one now went. "And I shall quench the wind!" Splinter's voice faded.

"NO! We shall not fail!" The wind one dived at Violet who felt herself fading, the mystics spell obviously broken. The mystic went through her then disappeared in a whirlwind.

As Violet awoke, she realised she was under quite a bit of rubble. There was too much for her to move but someone was digging her out. A turtle came into view as more rubble was moved. She coughed as they pulled her out.

"Are you ok?" Mikey's worried voice reached her. She could feel he was supporting her.

She began to get her bearings back. "Why wouldn't I be?" she joked.

The others were digging out their master. As Mikey led Violet over to the others, Leo pulled the sword of Tengu from under some stones. Don was bandaging Splinter's hands when they got to them.

"The sword of Tengu is a potent mix of science and sorcery. Only a true master can wield it without the protective glove, but there is a price to be paid" he explained from the worried looks.

"So, what happened?" Mikey whispered to Violet.

She grinned. "I'll have to explain later, it's complicated"


	5. Get Shredder!

**Authors Notes**: Here it is! The last chapter totally following "Return to NY" grins I hope you enjoy it! :) Just so you know, the next part will kinda finish off "Return to NY" but I think three chapters is enough for one day! XD

**Chapter 5: Get Shredder!**

"We still got twenty floors left?" Mikey gulped.

"Wait, April just told me there's an elevator on the west side of the building which should reach our floor" Don cut in.

Leo walked over to the back of the room and found the entrance behind a banner. He pulled it down as the others followed. April then informed them this took them to the very top of the building. They all crowded into the elevator and waited, each nervous in a different way.

Splinter broke the silence, as well as some of the nerves. "There is no turning back now, but no matter what happens today, I have never been more proud of you all! My ninja… my children" He smiled.

When the elevator arrived, they ran out into a room. It was the antechamber to the Shredder's throne room; Violet recognized it from last time. In front of them, the foot elite appeared. Leo looked scared all of a sudden, bad memories flooding back.

"You can do it bro, we're all in this together" Raph told Leo comfortingly, who nodded in response.

"You don't know how true that is freak!" They all turned to find Hun in the doorway, smirking as usual.

A chilling voice rose from the back of the room. "I don't know how you managed to survive our last encounter, but I can assure you, you won't survive this one" The Shredder came out from lurking in the shadows.

Splinter went to lead them but Leo stopped him, determined to beat the elite guard with his brothers. The elite jumped at them, the four brothers ran forward into conflict. Violet and Splinter hung back. A muscular hand suddenly lifted the sensei by his robe. Violet jumped round to find Hun holding him up.

"Let go!" She hit him over the head with a folded tessen.

He ended up letting go as he stumbled backwards. The floor began to shake, almost as if there was an earthquake. A giant robot rose up from the cracking floor, but within the helmet there was a human head.

Violet gasped slightly. "Stockman!" Everyone had stopped fighting and watched, waiting for something.

The Shredder was shouting something at Stockman but all Violet heard was "**DESTROY THE TURTLES!**"

Stockman replied to the Shredder, saying that he didn't work for him anymore. He then turned to them. "And you meddlesome creatures, you have interfered with my plans for the last time!"

She edged back to the turtles as Stockman laughed. He started ranting on again.

'_Does this guy ever shut up?_' Violet wondered.

She was interrupted in her trail of thought as Raph yelled "Incoming!"

They all dived out the way to avoid the attack. Violet had to keep moving though as missiles flew everywhere. An explosion knocked her back lightly into a wall. As she recovered, she saw cyborg Stockman throwing Hun about and the Shredder running at him. Shredder jumped up and slashed manically at the helmet, managing to scratch it. The area he had slashed healed.

"**WHAT?!**" He yelled in annoyance.

Stockman started another speech. He then yelled "**YOU MADE IT ALL POSSIBLE SHREDDER**" and began ranting again.

He then grabbed the Shredder as his robotic hand extended and proceeded to hit Shredder against the pillars and walls. After about a minute, he then dropped him and began laughing.

Raph looked worried. "It took everything we had to beat the Shredder last time"

"And robo-nut just took him out in four point five seconds! The Shredder and Hun!" Don finished off for him.

Mikey raised his hand. "Can we go home now?"

Stockman turned back to them. "And now the freaks" He then listed everything they had done wrong in his life.

When he finished, he shot a flamethrower at them but luckily they all jumped out of the way. He tried to shoot bullets, but they evaded them too. He shot more missiles at them. Splinter dodged some and dived onto the helmet, trying to break it open with his walking stick. Stockman threw him into a pillar for trying. The turtles charged him. Violet jumped up and slashed with her tessen. Nothing happened. Instead she was thrown back in confusion into a pillar. Leo landed next to her.

"Is that all you've got?" Stockman shouted.

Don and Mikey threw grappling hooks around the robots legs.

"Rope! You try to stop me with rope?" he mocked. "How positively primitive!"

Raph jump-kicked him causing him to fall backwards into the huge hole in the floor he had made upon entering. A loud crash followed.

They turned back to the Shredder who sneered. "That's one minor annoyance disposed of, now to finish you fools"

As they all readied themselves for a showdown, Stockman reappeared using jetpacks on the back of the robot to fly out of the hole. As he hovered there, he shot the flamethrower at them again.

"Doctor Baxter Stockman is not so easily dismissed!" he shouted.

Leo bolted at him and then jumped and slashed as hard as he could at the arm, which fell off.

"My robotic arm! NO!" He panicked.

For that, Leo was shot at so he was blasted into a wall where he laid stunned. Violet crawled over to him and checked him over. He groaned slightly as she did so. Her hand drifted near the sword on his back so it shocked her.

"OW!" she moaned.

She shook it off and sat Leo up to recover. She glanced round to see the others kicking Stockman out the side of the building. She helped Leo back up and they joined the others near the hole in the wall.

As Leo drew his katana, he spoke determinedly. "Ok Shredder lets finish this"

Shredder's eyes narrowed. "I intend to"

Before they could face each other, Stockman broke through the sidewall between the two parties. He laughed once again using his jetpacks. He bragged about his technology again while he shot at them.

"Man! Can somebody please shut down that giant flying toaster oven" Mikey complained.

Violet smirked at him. "More like shut up"

Mikey laughed. "Yeah, you're right"

After instructions from Don, Leo charged at Stockman once again and cut the power cables on his back. The robot fell out of the air, seemingly out of power. Suddenly, it rose up again.

"What do we have to do to stop this guy?" Leo asked.

Ironically the Shredder answered. "I have asked myself that question many times"

After Stockman boasted more, Don worked out that the arm Leo had cut off worked on it's own power source. He shot Stockman with it, who flew into the sky and exploded.

"Now where were we?" The Shredder pondered. Violet noticed Raph sneaking up on him. "Oh yes!" he continued.

Shredder suddenly turned and kicked Raph away, then Don who ran at him from the other side. He then jumped at Mikey and Violet, who were next to each other. Before he got there, Splinter kicked Mikey into Violet so they fell out of the way of the deadly blow. Splinter and Shredder exchanged glares until the Shredder ran at Splinter and kicked him heavily so he flew out the window and fell.

"Master Splinter" Mikey looked shocked.

Don yelled out. "NO!"

Leo on the other hand grabbed a grappling hook and dived out of the hole after him.

"Will Leo be ok?" Violet whispered.

"I hope so" Mikey replied, before him and Don ran at Shredder and kicked him out of another window, onto the rooftop.

Violet and Raph followed. Violet watched as her brothers and her boyfriend were thrown about in front of her.

The Shredder approached her. "You could join me child, and not be destroyed" She saw his eyes narrow as he tempted her. "You got lucky before, but if you stay with these freaks, you will meet the fate you should have"

"Not ever Shredder!" She shouted as she armed herself with her tessen. She ran at him and slashed with the blades.

He dodged all her swipes. "Childs play" he mocked. "If you come with me, you can become stronger"

She slashed harder, giving it everything she had. As she swung at him as hard as she could with the tessen, he didn't dodge. Instead, he grabbed her and threw really strongly. She went flying back and up into the wall.

"Get away from my family Shredder!" Leo yelled as he came wielding the sword of Tengu.

As Leo faced the Shredder, Don ran over to Violet, who was fighting consciousness.

"D…Don" she tried to tell him something.

"Don't speak" he told her.

He examined the wound on her head then looked up. It looked like she had been thrown up quite high and had hit her head quite hard on the rim of the roofing. The gash was bleeding quite a bit.

He put some bandage round her head. "Just stay here, we'll protect you and then we'll take you home to heal"

As Don rejoined the battle, Mikey approached. She leant against the wall, cursing from the pain. Blood trickled down the side of her head, obviously escaping the bandaging.

Tears were in her eyes. "I'm sorry…I failed"

He hushed her, putting his fingers lightly on her mouth. He shook his head. "You didn't fail" He gazed at her, ignoring the chaos behind him. "You've gone through a lot today and the Shredder hasn't. Remember, he had no honor"

She nodded, feeling the tears fall down her cheeks. Unexpectedly, Mikey suddenly kissed her. She almost melted, suddenly relaxed.

"I have to help the others" he stood up.

She felt drained. "I feel like…I have to sleep"

He looked worried. "Try and stay awake for me babe"

She nodded and watched him go to help his brothers who now fought the elite ninja. With their teamwork, they defeated them. The Shredder was digging desperately for the sword of Tengu, which was buried in debris. The turtles approached him, ready for a final conflict. Suddenly, Shredder summoned an army of foot ninja. The turtles turned to face the army, horribly outnumbered but undetermined.


	6. Lose to Win

**Authors Notes**: Here's the next part! I'm brimming with excitement... wait, I wrote it... :o scratch that! lol! Hope you enjoy it as much I do!

**Chapter 6: Lose to Win**

As the four were going to face the army, a shadowy figure landed in front of them.

"This won't be easy" he spoke to them. "But perhaps we can offer you some assistance"

Seven more figures landed in front of them and they all drew swords that glowed somehow. Leo recognised the first one from a while ago. He was a guardian, but what of eluded him. He told the turtles to stop the Shredder from getting the sword of Tengu. So as the guardians proceeded to fight the army of foot ninja, the turtles ran to the Shredder who had just found the sword of Tengu.

"Ah! The power! I had almost forgotten, the sword of Tengu" The Shredder remembered all the things he had done with it.

He zapped them back with it. As he went to attack Raph, Leo blocked him. Raph jumped at Shredder to help his brother and managed to push him back. As Don and Mikey approached, the Shredder slashed at them with the sword, so they all had to dive down. Leo advised them to move in close, as it was the best option for an attack. Leo jumped in and held the sword of Tengu still with his katana. Raph then jumped in and knocked it out of the Shredder's grasp. Don and Mikey hit the Shredder backwards into a pile of debris. Leo then jumped up after the sword, discarding his katana in the process. Don chucked the special glove at him, which he caught and put on just before he grabbed the sword out of the air. As he landed, he tried to jam the sword into the Shredder, who skilfully dodged his attack and picked up his twin katana. They faced each other, one on one, exchanging glares. They both jumped at each other and slashed. Swords clashed. As Leo landed, he looked over his shoulder towards the Shredder whose head fell off. The body then collapsed. As Leo collected his katana, his brothers joined him.

"They've done it! They defeated the Shredder" the first guardian exclaimed.

All the guardians then bowed at them and left. The turtles knew what they had to do now. Don connected Stockman's robotic arm to the buildings main power supply and Leo jammed the sword of Tengu into it, destroying all the technology in the place so the foot could no longer use it.

"Let's get Violet and Master Splinters and go home" Leo suggested.

They went to where Mikey and Don had left Violet, but she was gone. Upon closer inspection, a trail of blood showed she must have crawled away. It headed towards where Leo had left Master Splinter. They followed it but when they got there, no one was there. All that was there was a lone walking stick, a pair of tessen, some tsubute on a broken cord and Violet's mask. Her mask was ripped and bloodied.

"I don't understand" Leo fell to his knees. "Neither of them were in any state to just get up and leave"

Mikey held back his emotions. "How can they be gone?"

Sirens were now appearing below them as emergency services arrived.

"Donny, the helicopter" Leo pointed slightly.

Before they left, Leo grabbed their sensei's walking stick while Mikey grabbed Violet's tessen, tsubute and her mask. They sadly entered the helicopter and Don flew them away in it. As they drew away, Mikey's face was pressed against the window, searching desperately for Violet.

"We did it Leo, we defeated the Shredder" Raph commented.

Leo nearly slammed his fist down. "But the price was too high"

Mikey was tearful, but he yet again hid it knowing he could let it out at the lair later, alone. "You don't think they are…?" he couldn't finish. No one knew the answer to his query though.

When they got back to the lair, April and Casey seemed cheerful for their victory. Raph on the other hand was really annoyed over the loss of their father, so went out to cool off. Mikey slipped into his room and locked the door so he could mope alone. The tears escaped. His brothers couldn't possibly know what he was going through. Well, that's what he thought anyway.

A knock at the door nearly made him jump out of his shell. "Mikey?" Don's quiet voice leaked in. "I know you're in there" He got no answer. Don smirked to himself then said loudly "I guess you won't mind if I tell Leo and Raph your little secret then"

The door was whisked open in a flash and Don was pulled in.

"What the hell are you on about?" Mikey demanded.

Don smiled. "Well, in case you think I was bluffing, I was referring to you and Violet"

Mikey turned away quickly, full of mixed emotions. "How do you know?" he hissed.

Don merely shrugged.

He turned back to Don, his face darkened. "She told you" he wasn't the light-hearted brother Don knew.

"No" he saw a flash of relief come across Mikey's face. "I guessed and asked her"

Mikey still couldn't contain all the negative emotions. More tears escaped. Don moved closer, trying to comfort his little brother. They embraced.

"I just… miss her so much" Mikey whispered, almost to himself, while they hugged.

"Don't worry Mikey, we all do, even if some don't show it" Mikey smiled slightly from Don's words. "Besides, I think Raph left to try find them" Don added "He thinks she likes him because he's tough"

They both laughed together.

"Are you serious?" Mikey asked.

"He told me that a while ago, he's so full of himself at times" He smirked again.

Don convinced Mikey to come out and eat something, hoping this wouldn't last much longer.

* * *

**More Authors notes**: OMG!! VIOLET...NOOO!! lol! Isn't the brotherly love so sweet! :) Hehe... trust me to leave a bit of a hanger eh? Had to be done... Don't worry, more to come soon!


	7. Awakes in the Dark

**Authors Notes**: Yay for more! :) If you have any questions, I will answer them... don't be afraid to ask

**Chapter 7: Awakes In The Dark**

'_I awake, opening my eyes slowly, blurrily seeing orange liquid and silhouettes beyond it. I go to ask where I am but realise I am running on my last breath. I try to hold it, but am yearning for a breath. I relax slightly. This doesn't seem the same, was everything before just a dream? A dream, which I can't remember at all? The figures outside now stir, aware of my presence. They wildly move, trying to do something. I require air! I can wait no longer! I beat the barrier in front of me. It cracks and the liquid around me drains. I jump out of the capsule and savour the air, whilst staring darkly at the floor._

"_This one is very unusual" voices speak about me but I daren't look. Someone enters and I hear more conversations concerning me._

"_Sir, we don't know how it happened… One woke up!" I still can't bear to look but continue to listen._

"_No one ever has before… This is very interesting, do we know how?" They continue to talk. I wonder if I am merely an experiment, and if so, do these people care for me? My head continues to spin lightly._

"_We know for certain it's intelligent, look at these brainwave patterns, they started to race just before it woke up" I sneakily glance up, glaring about the shadowy room. I almost feel like growling at them but I restrain the urge._

_A figure approaches me. "So what is your name?" _

_I stand confused, blushing as I answer. "I don't know"_

_The figure turns to another, obviously wanting an explanation. "This one had damage to their cranial sector, possibly resulting in memory loss"_

_He smiles to me, suddenly trusting me. "We have much to tell you young one" I look around quickly and see many things, but then I notice the one in front of me summoning someone. A big form now approaches. "This child somehow awoke from suspended animation unaided, but remembers nothing. Will you look after them?"_

_The creature nods. "I am pleased to meet you" They smile to me. "What would you like me to call you?"_

_I think to myself. "Just call me…"'_

"MIKEY!" Someone yelled all of a sudden causing Mikey to jump up from his sleep. He looked about groggily; he must have fallen asleep at the dinner table last night. It was now morning.

He glanced at Raph who had yelled him awake. "Yes?" he rubbed his eyes then replaced his mask properly.

"You were moaning 'bout something so I thought I'd wake ya up" he grinned slightly. "Also, you've done it to me before"

Mikey stood up and stretched. '_What a weird dream_' he thought to himself. As he found some left over pizza, Leo entered the kitchen.

"Hey Leo, can I talk to you about something?" Mikey asked.

"Of course you can bro" he smiled.

"Well it's just… last night I had this dream…"

* * *

Leo looked intrigued. "So you think that was where Master Splinter is?"

Mikey nodded violently. "As I glared around, I saw him in some weird capsule next to where I was"

"Well, we have had predicting dreams before" Leo thought to himself. "Do you know where it was?"

Mikey grinned. "Of course I do, why would I tell you if it hadn't told me that?"

At least they had a lead now, and in his heart, Mikey hoped Violet would be there too.

* * *

"Security duty!" the female form looked a little annoyed in the darkness due to this arrangement.

"Look, Darkling, you'll only have to do it for a little while" the larger male form soothed.

Darkling looked a little calmer. "I guess it is an important job" She smiled at her crocodilian friend. "Thank you, Leatherhead"

Leatherhead returned the smile. "That is alright my friend, I'm sure you'll do great. I mean, you're already fairly confident of reading the Utrom language even in the short time you've been here"

She shrugged. "I thought it seemed obvious"

They walked down the corridor together.

"See ya LH" She received a nod in acknowledgement.

Darkling entered a room where the current security guard greeted her before leaving. She caught a reflection of herself, all in black, hiding her features, the way she liked it. As Darkling span on the chair slightly, an alert appeared. Some maniac in the lobby was smashing stuff over a toaster. Darkling rolled her eyes slightly at the thought of it. Suddenly, she jumped backwards into the shadows as the door opened and a stranger entered.

April looked around desperately. "None of this looks like these schematics Don" she complained.

'_Why would she be here?_'' Darkling thought to herself.

April didn't notice the gleam of white eyes staring at her. Darkling watched as April managed to turn off the roof sensors.

'_I can't let her do that… but_' She looked closer. '_She isn't hurting anybody_'

As April turned the secret air vent security system off, Darkling edged out of the shadows. April was looking around curiously but happened to turn around. She screamed slightly which caused Darkling to jump back.

"Wait… do I know you?" April approached slowly.

Darkling snarled at her. "Well I don't know you"

'_That voice_' April wondered to herself but decided not to push her luck. She started to edge out of the room.

Darkling chased her. As they exited the room, a man ran towards them.

"Casey!" April exclaimed.

He grabbed her hand and ran down the corridor with her.

"Wait!" Darkling ran after them along with other security people. They all had to jump out the way as the couple came at them on an Utrom vehicle. Unfortunately, the pair managed to escape.

As Darkling explained what the girl had done, a thought occurred. '_What was all that about?_'

* * *

Darkling paced slightly, annoyed by what had happened.

Leatherhead tried to comfort his friend. "It's not your fault"

He received a glare. "But I could've stopped her! And instead I stood in the shadows until it was too late"

"You weren't sure, you haven't encountered the cold hearted humans before" A hand patted Darkling's shoulder.

She lightened up a bit. "Thanks LH" An alarm started to go off. "What's that?"

Leatherhead fiddled with the computer next to him. "Someone has activated the transmat" he gasped slightly.

Darkling's look darkened. "Why am I not surprised? More going wrong"

Leatherhead looked down sadly. "I fear much worse for us my friend"

"Why?" Darkling paced more.

"Well, the humans will have seen a beam of light come from this building due to the transmat, which will probably cause panic and this will mean they will get curious and want to find out what is inside"

Darkling ran for the door. "We better find out what's going on then"

Leatherhead nodded and followed.


	8. Isolation Experiments

**Authors Notes**: Oh Violet... where are you? Yep, here's more! Enjoy and I will answer any questions about it cause I know it could be considered confusing! lol!

**Chapter 8: Isolation Experiments**

"Yo boss, what's going on?" Darkling approached Mortu who was desperately mashing at the transmat computers.

"Ah, Leatherhead, and Darkling" he greeted them. "Some terrapin creatures activated the transmat and we have to try get them back" He continued to work.

Leatherhead stepped in. "Anything we can do?"

"No, not here. Do you want to go continue on those tests we were working on before?"

Leatherhead nodded, and then led Darkling out. Both of them sighed.

"Great!" Darkling mock punched the air. "More memory tests on me then"

Leatherhead smiled. "Yes, more memory tests"

They went to the lab they had been in the previous day. Darkling sat on chair below some equipment.

"So what this time Doc?" She joked.

Leatherhead lowered some weird helmet onto her. "This may help you regain your memories, just relax and think back to before you woke up here"

She shrugged. "We can try" She closed her eyes.

Leatherhead turned on the machine. "This could take a while" He warned.

"That's ok, I've got nothing better to do" She responded.

"Does anything come to mind?"

Darkling concentrated. "Yeah, a… park" she continued. "Now it's a lake, someone is talking to me… saying something about…" She stopped.

Leatherhead sighed. None of these processes really helped. This girl was just totally different to all the others they'd ever encountered.

* * *

"Darkling… Darkling! We've got to go!" Leatherhead was in a big rush.

"I didn't doze off…" She groaned slightly as she rubbed her eyes. "What's the matter LH?"

He was quickly detaching her from the machine. "The building is going to implode! And we've been sealed off from the transmat"

Darkling gulped. "That's bad"

Leatherhead finally freed her. "There are also humans lurking about in the corridors, we can't let them see us"

She nodded slightly, unsure of how much time had passed since they had started. They both ran out into the corridor and edged down it slowly.

"We'll have to exit into the sewage system" He growled as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards a grate. He lifted it and dived in, she had no choice but to follow. They landed in the freezing waters of the pipelines. He led her a little further and shielded his friend as the building imploded close by.

"They're gone" Leatherhead now fell to his knees.

"It'll be ok LH, you've still got me, I will help you get back to your proper family, I promise"

He stood up. "You are right my friend, let us find a place to lodge in and use as a temporary laboratory"

They walked for a while, and eventually they found a place that was in a decent location.

"What do you need me to do?" Darkling asked as they entered.

"We will require a lot of materials to build a transmat" He mumbled to himself. "We have a lot of work to do"

* * *

Meanwhile, the turtles had found Master Splinter and brought him home. They also still had April with them although she was getting ready to move out as she had got her shop rebuilt. Mikey was pissed off, he punched Raph's punch bag as hard as he could, causing it to nearly break off its chain. They hadn't found Violet with their master. So where was she?

"Michelangelo" He turned to find Splinters standing at the door of his study. "I need to talk to you" He grudgingly did as he was told and entered the study. "I know you are upset my son" Mikey merely glared at the floor, avoiding eye contact. "I believe it is due to your feelings towards Violet"

Mikey almost jumped up at this statement. "Wait! How do you…?"

Splinters lifted his hand and silenced him. "Well, if I am right about that, then you alone should be able to find her"

"But how? I already tried?" he pouted.

"Yes, that dream, I believe that was your mind trying to find her without you knowing it"

Mikey scratched his head in confusion. "Say what?"

"Forget it" Splinters smiled at him.

"How do I find her then?"

Another smile. "The bond you two share should be sufficient for your spirits to find each other"

"Thank you, father" he hugged Splinters and left eagerly to try and find Violet.

* * *

Leatherhead handed something to Darkling.

"What's this thing?" She looked at it in her hands.

"It's a breather" Leatherhead explained.

She finished for him. "So I can breathe underwater" She took off the full-face black mask she wore and put on the breather. "I guess I can't wear this stuff in the water" She took all the clothing off and then became aware of something around her neck. "What's this?"

Leatherhead shrugged. "I'll put it with the rest of your stuff, shall I?" he offered. She nodded and handed him the fine chain.

Darkling grinned slightly, ready for an adventure. Leatherhead explained the components he needed to her. "Got it!" She ran and dived into the cold depths of the sewer. As she swam down a tunnel, an image came to mind.

'_Wait! That's… it's… Central Park!_' Darkling remembered the name of this one though. '_I have to go there! To…_'

* * *

"Central Park?" Mikey must have dozed off or something, but something in his head was telling him to go to Central Park. He shrugged. "I have nothing better to do" He snuck out of the lair and took the sewer route to Central Park. It was the middle of the night so everyone should be asleep. As he exited the sewer via the manhole, he quickly checked around but found he was alone. He dawdled down the path looking around for Violet. No such luck.

Rage filled him. "WHERE ARE YOU?" he yelled into the night.

Something stirred in the bushes, causing them to rustle. He walked over but found nothing. As he looked around, he swore he saw a shadowy figure dive into the manhole he had entered through.

'_Did I imagine that?_' he thought to himself for a second.

He proceeded to follow it but by the time he had made it back into the sewers, it had gone, whatever it was.

Unknown to Mikey, around the corner Darkling stood catching her breath, leaning against the wall.

'_That was too close for comfort_' she thought to herself.

Mikey fortunately headed off in the opposite direction, back towards the lair glumly.


	9. Confrontations

**Authors Notes**: Heh... this chapter follows "What a Croc" from series 2 of TMNT... This chapter should explain stuff I guess :D

**Chapter 9: Confrontations**

As Mikey entered the lair, he was surprised to find Leo and their master watching the television.

"You two up?" he asked but was shushed as the reporter talked about waves of increased gang activities. He turned as he heard a crash and approached the source. "BOO!" Mikey grabbed Don's shoulders but jumped back as Don threatened him with the welding flame. "Don't shoot" he joked raising his hands playfully.

Don muttered something to himself, but seemed happy as Mikey had taken his mind off the whole Violet thing. "Want to be useful and help?"

"Suddenly I feel sleepy" Mikey yawned but was quickly shoved in the plastron. He had to agree.

Mikey totally ignored most of Don's explanation of what to do. He knew what to do, but he didn't need Donny's scientific 'How to…' explanation.

"So, you know what you're supposed to do, right?" He stood with his hands on his hips.

"Yep, I'm supposed to swim in cold river water when I should be in a nice warm cozy bed" Mikey pouted as he put on the diving helmet Don had given him.

Don merely nodded. As Mikey dived in, he deliberately splashed Donny. He swam down to the grating and started to weld the bar he held onto it. Suddenly, a figure swam past at the end of the tunnel. Mikey turned but just shrugged it off as his own imagination. As he continued, another shadow shot past, a lot quicker than the first one. He flicked the light on his helmet on and shone it down the tunnel. It caught a large shadow, revealing a crocodile that growled at him.

"What the shell?" he muttered to himself.

The crocodile then turned, and upon seeing him, rapidly swam towards him. Mikey quickly turned off the light and hid in the shadows behind the grating. The crocodile was now in front of him but had not seen quite where he was. Mikey noticed the other shadow moving in closer.

He gasped; it was Violet. She looked at him but then gestured to the crocodile. As she swam upwards, she glared around for a sign of whatever the crocodile was after. She came into more light; he couldn't help staring at her. The two swam back down, looking somewhat annoyed. Violet pointed at the tubing, which was supplying Mikey with air and her friend bit through it.

As Mikey's helmet began to fill with water, he desperately thought to himself. '_Get a grip! Get a grip!_'

Violet followed the tubing back to the grating, joining the crocodile to look for Mikey.

'_Relax, slow down, fade into the surroundings_' Mikey was now desperately holding his breath.

An air bubble escaped the helmet; all of them watched it. The crocodile seemed to be growling at Mikey while Violet just looked somewhat annoyed. The crocodile went to attack, but missed as Don pulled Mikey away to safety.

Mikey quickly pulled off the helmet and as he gasped for air, he told Don to get the others. He looked down to see the two shadows swim away, back in the direction they had come from.

As he explained desperately to his brothers, all he received was worried looks. They all thought he was crazy.

Leo tried to back him up. "Remember that albino croc we tangled with years ago? Mike's croc could actually exist"

Mikey nodded. "Not only that guys!" They all looked expectantly at him now. "I also saw Violet with it!"

Everyone now looked extremely concerned looks.

"We shoulda' seen it comin' bro, you're one rib short of a BBQ!" Raph chuckled.

Mikey glared at him. By the looks he received, he knew they all thought he had imagined the whole thing. Maybe he had, but he could prove it if he found the crocodile.

"I'm going back down there to find that thing!"

Don rolled his eyes but gave him a device, which allowed him to breathe underwater but with a built in camera and communications so they could keep in touch. He immediately put it on and was off as fast as he could. He swam to a junction and hid as the giant crocodile appeared and swam down a pipe. Mikey followed it, but at a distance so it wouldn't notice.

He spied on it as it left the water and walked into a cavern.

It spoke. "You were right my friend, oh so right. The remaining component was exactly where you said. Now, I can complete my task for you. And you can aid me in completing mine as per our deal. I am so glad I made your acquaintance. I don't mind telling you, I've had quite a lot of experience repairing these units, child's play really, once you understand the basic principles"

Mikey rolled his eyes. "It's just a big crocodile version of Don!" he joked to himself.

As the figures continued to move, Mikey snuck closer.

"They're in our old lair" he muttered.

He got closer and saw there were three shadows, not two, but he could only see two of them clearly.

Don muttered from the other end. "Is that an Utrom?"

"AN UTROM!" Leo and Raph exclaimed together which caused a large screech in the communication link.

He screamed as it reached him, but regretted it as the crocodile turned and growled at him once again.

"Time to go"

He ran and dived into the water only to have the crocodile follow him. In the doorway of their old lair, two were left, talking about something.

Leonardo, Donatello and Raphael became increasingly worried about their sibling as he was cut off. Luckily, he had told them he was at the thirty-ninth street runoff, so they all ran to the sewer slider and rushed to the location.

When they arrived, Raph pissed off the crocodile by mocking it.

"Hey look guys, a handbag with claws"

As they attacked, the crocodile threw them all back into the sewer slider. They all ran back at him and surrounded him, but to avoid this tactic, he dived underwater.

"Where'd it go?" Raph demanded.

Don poked around with his bo staff only to find Raph being pulled under water. Leo and Don dived in after him where they all continued to fight. When they emerged from the water, the crocodile collapsed. Raph went to stab it with his sai but found Mikey stopping him.

"Will you guys wait a minute!" He yelled but then turned back to the crocodile. "Sorry, sometimes we get carried away too. How 'bout a truce?"

The crocodile seemed to be calming down. "You may let go of me, I accept the truce"

Grudgingly, his brothers accepted, cautiously letting it go.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Leatherhead" he bowed slightly.

The turtles introduced themselves and were invited to Leatherhead's temporary laboratory so he could explain everything to them.

* * *

Darkling sat in what was called her room, desperately trying to summon her memories. As she held her head, she closed her eyes and tried to relax. She was starting to get into the right state of mind when she heard a crash outside her room.

'_Soon I'll probably have to fight like Stockman said_'

She sighed as she stood up, glancing herself in the mirror, once again fully in black clothes.

A whistle confirmed her suspicions. She ran out and jumped into the room, just in front of Stockman and Leatherhead.

"What is that thing?" Raph looked surprised by the black clothing it wore.

Stockman whispered to her "Be careful, these creatures already destroyed that little project"

She scowled, that was impressive, but she knew she could do way better than that hunk of junk. She bolted at the red clad one and lashed out at him.

"Don't **EVER** call _me_ a thing!" she hissed as she pinned Raph to the floor.

He rolled over so he now pinned her. "Don't worry, you won't hear it again once I'm done with you"

There was another switch of positions so that Darkling pinned Raph yet again. "Right back at ya' tough guy"

She jumped up and threw him into a wall, where he lay shocked more than stunned. Donny was the next closest. He tried to trip her up with his bo staff but she managed to jump over it.

"That style" Don frowned slightly.

Leo ran in at the same time and tried to jump kick her, but she ducked.

"This ones mine" Mikey ran at the creature in black and kicked it in it's chest.

They both complained. Mikey rubbed his foot while Darkling caught her breath. He took out his nunchacku and attacked. She managed to block some of his attacks but not all. She was thrown back into the wall near where Raph was, but was unconscious.

"Let's see who this goon was then" Raph muttered as he pulled off the black mask.

A gasp echoed the room.

"I told ya' so!" Mikey gloated.

There, unconscious next to Raph, was Violet. She was Darkling.

"Wait! Why would she attack us?" Don looked worried.

Meanwhile, Stockman was getting ready to attack when he started bragging about how he worked for the Shredder. Leatherhead turned on him when he heard this. Stockman was forced to flee, but not before throwing a canister at the wall where it exploded and caused the place to start collapsing.

"Guys, we've got to get out here now!" Don yelled as Leatherhead held up the ceiling, which was now threatening to fall on them.

"Take her" he growled. "She awoke with no memories. She deserves a loving family. Help her remember"

Raph picked her up and carried her out. Mikey desperately tried to convince Leatherhead to come with them, but he refused. Mikey barely escaped as the whole place collapsed.

"Poor Leatherhead" he moaned.

Leo glanced at the form Raph was carrying. "I think we've got more problems"

"What?" Mikey looked confused.

Don sighed. "We can't take her back to the lair Mikey"

"Why not?" he glared at him.

Leo answered. "Well, she doesn't remember us and was working with Stockman. If she wakes up in the lair and escapes, she could lead our enemies to it"

Mikey nodded in defeat. "Where else then?"

Don grinned. "I know just the place!"


	10. Hijacked?

**Authors Notes**: :D Pokes Darkling Time to wake up! Yeah, I know it's been a few days but I was... sleeping and... working. :P I hope you enjoy the chapter... I know I will! (Hey... wait a minute!)

**Chapter 10: Hijacked?**

As she stirred, Darkling kept her eyes closed, listening for where she was.

"Come on!" someone moaned outside the room.

She decided to risk it; she sat up and looked around slowly but groggily. No one was there. She went to get up but felt fatigued. She shakily stood up as the door opened. Another female entered.

"You!" she sneered at her.

"You remember me?" April looked hopefully at her.

Darkling turned away from her. "You helped those weirdos' to destroy my family"

April sighed. "You should rest you know"

Darkling continued to look away. She moved slowly towards the window. "Where am I?"

"My apartment, newly rebuilt… don't you remember any of this?"

Darkling now turned to look at her. "Look lady, I don't know who you think I am, but I don't know any of this or even you for that matter! I saw you once" She went back to the bed, then sat and hugged her knees. "I'm just… lost" she whispered to herself.

April heard but merely shook her head slightly and left. Soon, a lone turtle entered the bedroom.

"So, who are you?" She glared at him, the one with a blue mask.

He looked worried. "Don't you recognize me? I'm Leo"

"WHY WOULD I?" She shouted, her head once again throbbing with pain.

Leo scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Well… it's complicated"

She just frowned at him.

"Who are you then?" he asked, embarrassed as he knew who she was, yet he didn't.

"My name…" She seemed in her own little world. She looked round to him from her gazing. "Darkling"

Leo was somewhat taken aback. "Alright… Darkling" he coughed slightly. "I think Donny will want to see you"

He left and was soon replaced with another turtle that bore purple.

He looked intrigued as he spoke. "What's your earliest memory Darkling?"

She constantly looked annoyed, somewhat like Raph. "Waking up in suspended animation"

"Don't you mean _from_?" he tried to correct her.

"NO! I woke up while I was supposed to be in it"

Donny looked more intrigued now.

"Who do you guys think I am?" she looked suspiciously at him.

Don's face saddened. "Well, we had a friend who looked just like you, only she wore a pink mask. She was part of our family, but we lost her along with our master after a battle. We found our master but haven't yet found her" He tried to play along with the whole she was Darkling thing.

"What was her name?" She was suddenly interested.

"Violet"

Something registered in Darkling's brain. She knew that somehow, but how? And why?

Don noticed. "Are you ok?" he asked her.

"Yeah, it's nothing" Darkling muttered, holding her head once again.

* * *

Mikey sat awkwardly in the room with Darkling.

"Why are you here?" she glared at him.

"Leo told you, he wants to keep a constant watch on you twenty-four hours a day until we know a bit more about what's going on"

She frowned, examining her hands vaguely. "What do you know about Violet?" she couldn't resist asking.

He gulped slightly. "Well, she protected me in a big fight once, nearly sacrificing herself. She shared her secrets; I shared mine. We were in love" he looked sad.

"Do you think I'm her or something?" she sneered.

He shrugged. "I don't know what to think anymore"

As Darkling entered the bathroom alone and closed the door, she heard Mikey sigh.

An evil grin came across her face. '_So, Violet loves Mikey! Maybe I can use that to distract him, allowing me to escape!_' She splashed her face with water. '_But then again, he might resist it?_' As she dried her face, she continued to ponder. '_What if I really am that…_' She pulled a face '_Ugh…Violet… then I could regret it_' She shrugged. '_Why would I love him though… I'm me and he's him… I am so NOT his type_'

She opened the door and collapsed onto the bed, unsure of what to do. 'Something about this doesn't seem right" She accidentally said out loud instead of thinking it.

Mikey looked over. "What do you mean?" He stood up so he could see her clearly.

"Everything!" She almost shouted. She stood up and faced him. "Imagine waking up with no memories, to find some people who want to help you. Then you are forced to flee in opposite directions, ultimately loosing them. Next imagine you managed to stay with one of that family only to find four destroy them" She glared defiantly at him. "Who hijack you in some woman's apartment. Now tell me that's all right"

He looked down. "I know about some of that, how it feels" He explained about his dreams.

Something started to overcome Darkling, almost like an urge, lust for him. She needed to know. She suddenly kissed him. He was tense but immediately relaxed.

She pulled herself away. "Sorry, I didn't mean…"

She moved away slightly, but it didn't work. He moved closer and kissed her again. She didn't resist.

This time, he broke away. "I'm also sorry" he mumbled as he sat back down in his seat.

"I can't do it!" She fell back onto the bed.

"What?" Mikey glanced at her.

"Break your heart… something doesn't want me to… it would hurt me more if I hurt you" She admitted.

He smiled slightly. '_Maybe Violet really is in there somewhere_' He closed his eyes, still hoping to bring her home somehow.

* * *

"I'm telling you, you won't find anything!" darkling sat impatiently as Don attempted to scan her head.

He was looking closely at a point on her head but there wasn't a scar. Surely there should be scarring if this was Violet.

"If the Utroms couldn't, you won't" she continued to insult him.

'_This definitely isn't Violet_' he noted

"I feel so naked… Can I have my clothes back?" She now looked hopefully at him.

He was busy working on his laptop. "I'll have to ask about that" he muttered. "Ok, we're done" he smiled. "I'll have to analyse these results"

There was a knock at the door, followed by April entering with Raph so him and Don could switch shifts. After Don had collected all his equipment and had left with April, Darkling was left with the red masked one.

"Who the hell are you?" She folded her arms.

He sounded fairly calm at the moment. "Call me Raph" he simply muttered.

She glared at him. "So now I'm not a _thing_?"

He sighed as he sat down in the chair they had put in there, and then also folded his arms. He didn't bother answering and merely laid back slightly and closed his eyes.

She grinned evilly again. '_Maybe I can escape… YES, TONIGHT!_'

A gruff voice made her jump, forcing her to abandon her trail of thoughts. "What you smirking about?" Raph's eyes were still closed.

She glared at him. "How long have you been watching?" Her hands were now on her hips.

"Long enough"

She grinned again; it was time…

* * *

April and Leo gasped as they entered the bedroom. Raph was unconscious on the floor, his hands trapped by his sai, which had been forced into the floor.

Leo ran to aid his brother. "Raph! RAPH! You ok bro?" Leo knelt down and started to check his brother over.

"That bitch…" Raph growled as he stirred.

Leo was surprised. "What happened?"

Raph stood up and stretched as he spoke. "Well, I was watching her like you told me to, and she was grinning to herself. I asked her why and she got annoyed for me watching her. Then she got upset, saying she felt lonely and lost, and that she needed a strong guy…" he trailed off.

Leo slapped his own face slightly, covering his eyes. "You didn't…"

April giggled. "You let her seduce you"

"Just like a real kunoichi" Leo muttered to himself.

Raph stared towards the window. "No one makes a fool of me!" He ran over to it, as if going to follow her tracks but Leo stopped him.

"Cool it Raph, remember, she is still one of us, even if she isn't Violet. We can't hurt her"

He moved Leo's arm that blocked his path. "I'll bring her back, trust me" And with that, he left.

**More Notes**: lol! I love that last bit... :) I just find it cool, but that could just be me. Hope you enjoyed it, more to come soon!


	11. Trickery

**Authors Noes**: Here's the next chapter! I'm going to try get a few more up this week as next week I'm away on a trip... with no internet cries But I promise I'll write more by hand (There's two long boat trips there and back as well as a shed load of coach trips!!) Enjoy! :D

**Chapter 11: Trickery**

'_I run, almost afraid of myself. I know I will be punished if I'm caught so as I run over rooftops away from that awful place, I hardly look where I'm going. Tears are building in my eyes. I run through the now acquired stitch in my side. As I stop, I savour the air and take a breather. I must have run enough. I turn to see a building, it's in pretty bad shape, yet, it seems familiar. I make my way to it and enter a room. As I do so, I can hear some music that confuses me more._

"_I knew you'd come" A voice speaks. It is also really familiar, but from where?_

_I shiver in the cold of the night coming on. "Who are you?" I ask but decide to push them more. "Do you know who I am?"_

_They chuckle. "Of course, Darkling, now come with me and I shall help you in more ways than you can ever imagine"_

_They offer me their hand; it is human. I take it and am lead into the darkness, where I feel I belong._'

Mikey opened his eyes from his meditation. He'd only taken it up in his own time to try work out all the issues with Violet.

"She escaped" he rolled his eyes slightly. '_But who was that with Darkling…I mean Violet…I mean…_' He rubbed his temple. "All this makes my head hurt"

A knock at the door followed by a brief silence. Mikey slowly answered it, finding Leo and Don when he eventually opened his door.

"Mikey, we need your help" Leo watched his younger brother fidget nervously. "Hothead lost her" No reaction, not even surprise. "Look Mikey, I know there was something between you and Violet, but we need you to help us get Raph as well as Violet home safely"

There was another silence so Don cut in. "He knows your secret Mikey, trust me"

Mikey looked to Leo for an explanation. He shrugged. "It's kind of obvious, well, except to Raph"

They all laughed.

"Ok guys, but how do we find Raph?" Mikey pouted somewhat, possibly in thought.

Don whipped out a tracker for the shellcells. "That's the easy part, the hard part is getting him under control"

With that, they ran to stop their brother from doing something he'd regret.

* * *

"I can't believe I lost her" Raph stabbed his sai into the wall near him. "I shoulda' seen right through that trick but no…"

He trailed off as he saw two figures leave the abandoned Foot HQ building. Their shadows looked familiar. He rushed after the two diving over the rooftops together.

As he neared them, he heard Darkling's voice. "What can you tell me then?"

"A lot. When we arrive, I shall explain everything"

Raph's eyes widened. "That voice… Shredder!"

He quickened his pace so he could try and stop them but something…no…someone stopped him. All three of his brothers held him back.

"Let go! Quick, the Shredder… Violet… No Darkling"

Leo exchanged a worried glance with Don. "Calm down Raph" he ordered sternly.

"You don't understand Leo, I saw Shredder leading little miss Darkling away and thanks to you I've lost them!" Raph pushed his brothers away aggressively.

Don smirked "I hate to say this, but we can track her"

Everyone looked at him strangely.

"What? I planted a tracker on the inside rim of her shell where she can't remove it herself… just in case she escaped."

"Lead the way Don" Leo nodded to his brother.

* * *

Darkling was lead into a small hideout. The Shredder gestured for her to sit down so she did so.

"Now will you tell me what's going on?" she looked suspiciously at him. "Then maybe I'll trust you"

The Shredder chuckled. "Right, to start off, I am your Master, Oroku Saki, the Shredder" His red eyes narrowed slightly. "You are my warrior" he lied "I had you designed to be the ultimate kunoichi, but my enemies captured you and obviously wiped your memory"

She frowned. None of this sounded right, but she had definitely heard his name somewhere.

"Who are your enemies?"

He smirked under his helmet. "I believe you have already encountered them, they believe what they are doing is right and heroic. But it isn't" He turned away. "Those four turtles are who I speak of"

He passed her a picture and sure enough, it was her previous captors.

"Oh my god! I just escaped those lunatics!" She was shocked.

The Shredder turned back to her. "Yes, you used your kunoichi skills to escape. You have been well trained" he almost mumbled. "Get some rest, perhaps you shall remember over night"

He gestured for her to follow so she did. She was led to a small bedroom.

"Make yourself at home and don't be afraid to ask for anything" he tried to act as polite as possible, he needed to convince her this was her family if his plan was going to work.

As she said goodnight and left him, he laughed to himself, part one was now complete.

* * *

The turtle brothers came up on a building.

"She's in there" Don showed them the blip on the tracker.

As they moved in closer, it became apparent the foot were there as there were a lot of foot ninjas on security duty around the perimeter.

"I can get in!" Mikey ran at the building and managed to avoid the guards as he snuck in.

Leo rolled his eyes. "Give him five minutes"

"Not without me!" Raph charged after his youngest brother and entered via the same route.

Don exchanged a glance with Leo. "As bad as each other"

Raph entered a corridor and looked around cautiously. "Where are you?" he murmured as he moved on.

He went to the right, and then took a left onto a longer corridor. '_This could take awhile_'

Raph looked for absolutely any signs. Nothing. Well, that was the case until he heard someone humming alone. It was quite soft but close. The tune was unfamiliar but the voice was. He approached its source, a bedroom. And there on the bed was who he'd been looking for.

"There you are" he growled.

She didn't move, almost in a trance but had stopped humming.

"Don't ignore me…" He stopped himself, even if she wasn't herself, she was still family.

He moved closer as she opened her eyes to glare at him.

"What's the matter tough guy?"

He was enraged. "You bloody well know!"

She slowly stood up. "Unless you want to try feed me more lies, I've got work to do" She smirked slightly.

"And what would that be exactly?" He huffed.

"This!" She jumped at him and pinned him down until he started fighting back, then a struggle started.

"Violet! Raph!" Mikey shouted as he entered the room. He pulled her away from him. "Don't you remember us at all?"

She rubbed her head slightly. "NO!" She ducked out of Mikey's grasp and bolted down the corridor.

"We lost her… AGAIN!" Raph punched the wall.

All Mikey could do was stand and stare. '_That look... it was pure hatred..._'

"C'mon bonehead! We've gotta catch her" Raph dodged round Mikey and headed the same direction as Darkling had.

He didn't look back to see if his brother had followed. Ahead, he saw her slip into a room quickly yet casually.

"STOP!" He dived into the room after her.

Raph was then electrocuted on entry by a bunch of foot ninjas, causing him to collapse. They then tied him up in case he woke up.

"Congratulations Darkling, I knew you would come through" the Shredder patted her shoulder.

"One down, four to go…" she grinned evilly once again.

* * *

Mikey had seen Raph's capture from the shadows. He decided to flee the building before he was also captured and tell his brothers. He just managed to escape without being seen.

"GUYS! GUYS! They got him… They caught Raph!" He panicked as he told them.

"More bad news" Don muttered. "They seem to have found the tracker on Violet and removed it"

Leo scowled at the building then hung his head down in defeat. "We better go see Master Splinters about this"

And with that, the three brothers headed back to their home.

* * *

**More Authors Notes**: Just something I thought I should point out, the reason they are leaving is because that is not the foots "true" hideout. They are also outnumbered without a plan. (I noticed I didn't make it clear upon re-reading it) Also, you need to know this for the next chapter, otherwise it sounds random and makes little sense XD


	12. A New Level of Trust

**Author's Notes**: I'm in a happy mood today... so here's the next chapter :3

**Chapter 12: A New Level of Trust**

Splinter listened to his sons desperately describe Raphael's absence. He shook his head; once again Raph's temper and rashness had cost him.

"Is there any way to find him?" He considered.

Don shook his head. "His shellcell isn't responding, it's probably been destroyed or something"

After much discussion, they decided to split up into pairs to attempt to search. Don and Leo took topside in the Battle shell while Mikey and Splinters took the sewers. They had to find Raph.

* * *

Darkling opened her eyes in the darkness as the Shredder entered the small room.

"I am ready" she smirked.

He chuckled to himself. "GO! Find those freaks! You should have a feeling of where they live"

She was now curious. "How's that?"

He couldn't be bothered trying to explain so lazily answered, "Because that's how you were designed"

Shredder then left her to make her final preparations. As she left through a room, a voice made her jump.

"So how'd ya do it?"

She turned to find her dark hazel eyes meet with amber.

He continued, as she had stayed silent. "How'd you sell out your family?"

She felt anger bubbling up inside her making her get the urge to slap him, but she resisted.

"I did no such thing… You are lying!"

He raised his eyebrows. "Am I?"

She turned away. "I don't know what you're on about" Darkling ran so she didn't have to deal with him anymore.

As she ran, he yelled at her. "WAIT! Violet…"

'_That's __NOT __my name…it can't be… it means nothing to me_' She convinced herself as she ran to the nearest manhole and climbed into the sewage system knowing they had to be down there somewhere.

* * *

"But sensei, I'm tired and hungry!" Mikey complained. "Can't Raph save his own shell?"

Splinter glared at him. "Be quiet! I feel we are being watched" he pretty much hissed at his student.

As he searched around for a sighting of their stalker, he caught a glimpse of a shadowy figure quite far away.

"Go and get your brothers" Splinters ordered briskly.

"But why…?" Mikey began to question but was quickly cut off.

"Just go!"

Splinters watched his son run back the way they had come before turning back to the presence.

"You may as well come out, I am aware of your presence" he spoke out.

The figure approached, all in black as his children had described. They also had no weapons.

"Where is Raphael?" he asked calmly.

"Raph-ael…?" They seemed confused and in a distant state.

He continued. "Look at me, why are you after us?"

They seemed uneasy. "I have orders…as well as issues to resolve"

"By whom?" Splinter persisted.

They edged closer, almost mesmerised by his voice.

"I can't…" they started but quickly said "Shredder"

"Remove your mask" Splinter ordered.

They seemed so hypnotised by him that they obediently did so. The form was a turtle and did look far too much like Violet to ignore, Splinter had to help her. In the distance, both of them could hear the turtles approaching.

"I'm sorry" she muttered as she put her mask back on and then threw a smoke bomb. She then ran away, unaware that the ninja master had followed her.

The turtles arrived as the smoke was clearing, but in their eyes, someone had captured Master Splinter.

* * *

"It's hopeless!" Mikey wailed. "If she can capture Master Splinter, we are all doomed!"

Don smacked him across the head. "Don't be so mellow-dramatic"

Mikey went to complain but Leo cut him off.

"So what are our options?" he glanced around warily. They had nothing. "We may as well continue searching, but this time we'll have to stay together" Leo continued from the lack of answers.

They all left to try and find two instead of one.

* * *

Darkling ran quite a distance before stopping to catch her breath. Splinters stalked quite closely, watching her every move. She seemed to be thinking to herself. Suddenly, he saw her fall to her knees. He decided to approach so he could help the fallen child.

"What do you want?" she sneered as she saw him slowly come over.

Splinters offered her his hand. "I wish to help you"

She glared at him. "What makes you think I need any help?" She attempted to stand but fell back down.

"You remember nothing, do you?" He remained calm.

"What's it to you?" She glared again.

"I can help you regain your memories" He finally gained her full attention.

"How?" She asked but quickly added "And at what price?"

Splinters smiled. "The price is to return Raphael" She was now considering his offer so he added "I shall explain how once he is returned"

She double-checked no one was watching. "Done" She now pouted. "But how do I know I can trust you?"

"The same way I am trusting you right now"

"Alright then…" She still seemed somewhat suspicious. "Where shall I bring him?"

"To the lair of course, to my study, just be sure that the others don't see you or Raphael enter"

She finally took his hand and allowed him to help her up. As they said farewell, Splinters watched her bow, put her mask back on and leave.

'_She is trying to break through…_' He thought as he headed back to their home.


	13. Conversion

**Authors Notes**: laughs Ha! No comments... I guess everyone is just sleeping (Like I _should_ be right now) Well, I said I'd try get more up, so here's some more! I am aiming to put a couple more chapters up before I leave on monday (At 6.30AM cries)

**Chapter 13: Conversion**

She snuck back into the room where Raphael was tied up. As she started to untie him, he went to ask her something but she covered his mouth and gestured for him to be quiet.

When the last bond was broken, he dived onto her. "How can I trust you?" he hissed at her through the darkness.

She smiled. "I don't know, maybe putting trust in your master who trusts me"

He grudgingly let her get up. She quickly grabbed his hand and led him out. An alarm began to go off.

"Damn" she muttered.

Foot ninjas ran at them meaning there was no choice but to fight, weaponless. Darkling knocked two out by pushing them into each other. Raph on the other hand attacked viciously until they collapsed.

"Come on! Before the Shredder comes!" She pulled him away once again.

When they finally escaped into the sewers and were far enough away, they stopped to catch their breath.

"So where ya been Violet?" Raph suddenly asked her.

Darkling was confused. "Violet?"

"Well what ya just did reminded me of Violet" Raph shrugged. "Now what?"

"We've got to go back to the lair and meet with your master without your three brothers seeing us"

Raph nodded and with that, they headed back to the lair.

When they got there, the other three didn't seem to be there. They were probably out looking for Raph and Splinters. As they both slipped into the rat master's study, he seemed overjoyed.

"Ah! Raphael, it is good to see you my son" He smiled at them both. "Please, sit" he gestured. "As promised, I shall help you regain your memories"

He slid a cup over to Darkling which was full of a steaming, strange coloured liquid.

"What's this?" she asked suspiciously.

"It is what should help you remember"

Raph was watching carefully to see what was going on.

"Well what have I got to lose?" she shrugged, picked up the cup and quickly gulped down the contents.

* * *

'_I feel myself being pulled away from reality. Almost like my spirit soars. I guess I'll have to trust those creatures. I mean, I defied the Shredder so I have no other choices._

_I now find myself somewhere completely different, a foreign land. There is no city, just open space. I walk over a small hill to find myself at a cliff face. It seems so familiar. I have to climb down it!_

_After a short distance, I find myself at the bottom. There is a small cave in front of me, so I enter it. Following an unknown light source, eventually I find a big orb of light in the middle of the cave._

"_Why have you come?" A voice makes me jump, but this feminine voice sounds too familiar for me._

"_Where are you?" I ask dumbly._

_I am then startled to find it is the light that answers. "I am here, in front of you… Now will you answer my question?"_

_I am bemused but do so. "I would like to regain what I have lost"_

_The light bounces slightly. "I know, your memories"_

_Wait! It knows?_

"_But how?" I ask but stop as realisation creeps in._

_Is this orb my memories?_

"_You are correct" It states as if reading my mind. "We must rejoin" It's voice calls to me. "Come to me"_

_It looks so warm and welcoming to me, so I slowly walk forwards into the beautiful light, which quickly engulfs me. As I reach its core, warmth surrounds me. In an instant, my head rushes, filling with all my memories. Finally, the light fades, and I feel myself awaken_'

* * *

She opened her eyes slowly, feeling light headed and dizzy. "What was that stuff…?" she muttered as she fell over.

Raph slid over to check her. "She's fainted sensei"

"This could be good news or bad news. She could be overwhelmed due to all she has gained or she could still know nothing and the tea did not help" He touched Raphael's shoulder. "Take her to her room. You and your brothers will have to keep a constant vigil on her until we are certain of who she believes herself to be"

Raph grudgingly picked her up. As they left the study, his brothers approached in disbelief. A lot of explanations were needed from him and their master.

* * *

"My head" She groaned as she sat up.

No one was there. She got up and stretched, then with a sigh, looked in the mirror. As she looked at herself, she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. With a roll of the eyes she immediately lifted the covers concealing under her bed.

Mikey screamed and slid out to the opposite side of the bed. He looked kind of scared. "Stay back" He warned her.

Violet now being herself, decided to play with him a bit. "Why would I want to do that, turtle?" She tried to make herself sound intimidating while restraining laughter.

His hands drifted towards the nunchacku on his belt. She started to edge around the bed to him, but he also edged round so they stayed roughly the same distance apart.

"I told you, don't…" he hesitated.

"Or else what?" She teased but couldn't resist adding "Or you'll rape me?"

He looked confused, finally thinking this all through. "Wait!" He let her come over to him. "You're you!"

She hugged him. "Actually, I'm me" she smirked.

"No, I mean… you remember!"

She patted his back. "Sorry, no prize for that answer even though it was correct"

He grinned. She returned it.

"No one can see us, right?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I dunno. Donny could have tapped the room…"

She shut him up by kissing him. They both fell onto the bed where he started tickling her. This caused her to shriek with laughter.

"Stop it!" She struggled but he pinned her to the bed.

"I warned you" He winked. "Now I have to rape you!" He grinned again.

"NO!" She playfully shouted out.

The door suddenly opened. He dived off of her as someone entered and he gulped.

"I hope that was a joke" Leo folded his arms but was smiling at them.

"Told you so…" Mikey muttered.

Don rolled his eyes as he approached Violet. "I just need to check you"

"Um… where's Raph?" Violet looked around as if he was also hiding.

Leo shrugged. "Beats me, but he said something about not getting caught by you again"

She giggled. "He wishes"

Leo led Mikey out and shut the door.

"Are you going to lecture us now?" Violet looked sweetly at Don.

He smiled at her. "Why? Do you want one?"

"I think you know the answer to that dear brother"

* * *

Meanwhile, Leo was lecturing Mikey.

"I'm just saying you don't want to rush things" Mikey avoided eye contact. "Today, you know before? That was a very stupid move!"

Mikey now frowned. "Hey! It was only a joke and also…"

Leo cut him off. "I wasn't on about that. I was referring to the whole sneaking into her room assuming she was fine, meaning you were risking a lot if she was still Darkling"

Mikey sighed, this could go on for a while…


	14. The Nightmare Begins

**Scribblings**: As I leave for my trip in mere hours, I give you the next chapter. I will be back on friday but probably won't have any more chapters up until saturday as I will need to recover from travel. I am quite fond of this chapter because it is a very emotional one for Violet.

This is one of the rare chapters that totally changed from the first draft because my original idea wasn't that good... (well, not for this story) :P

Translations for the Japanese used is at the bottom (Yeah, 3 words) XD Hope you enjoy it! :D

**Chapter 14: The Nightmare Begins**

"_K__onnichiwa_ sensei" Violet bowed as she entered his study. He returned it. "You asked to see me?" She knelt down in front of him.

He nodded slightly. "Yes, you've been through a lot meaning you have only just returned home my child" He walked over to her. "Welcome home, daughter" They embraced.

"Thank you, father"

"Just remember, we will help you through anything" She smiled as he added "and don't be late for training"

* * *

Following Don's advice, after training Violet went for a long rest. Someone shook her awake. She expected to find Mikey wanting to speak to her, but as she became more conscious, she found it was Raph.

"What is it?" She rubbed her eyes and looked sleepily towards the clock. It was about two in the morning.

He shuffled slightly. "Well, I was gonna' leave ya… but when ya started shouting for help in your sleep, I thought I better wake ya up"

"I was… screaming?" She looked worriedly at her older brother.

"Yeah…" he started to edge towards the door. "Night Violet" he nodded to her.

She smiled at him. "Thanks Raph"

After she was sure he had gone, she snuck out of her room and upstairs to Mikey's. He was asleep in his bed. She crawled in next to him and cuddled up to him. He muttered something but didn't sound objecting. She fell asleep, feeling safe with her boyfriend.

* * *

"Violet? Are you alright?" Mikey's voice pierced the darkness.

"I think so…" she mumbled, still hugged up to him.

"Are you sure?" He sounded worried. "You sounded pretty scared in your sleep"

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine" She looked up innocently at him. She didn't know what time it was but she wasn't really bothered.

"Did you have a nightmare babe?" He kissed her head lightly.

"I… don't know" She felt tears in her eyes but she wiped them away. "I can't remember the dream" She thought to herself '_Twice in a row, what's wrong with me now?_'

Mikey turned on the light. "We may as well stay up now anyway" he yawned.

She looked at the clock, which now said 6:37AM.

"So… would you mind telling me how you ended up in my bed?" he asked jokingly.

She smirked "The foot mystics put me there! I swear!"

They laughed together as they went to get some coffee.

"You know, before I was mutated and ended up here, I never really liked coffee, but now I do" She tried to make a conversation. Mikey didn't answer. Leo, of course, was already up and training but there was no sign of the others. "Are you annoyed at me for waking you up?" she asked sadly.

He looked shocked. "How could I get annoyed at you?" She smiled. "Wanna go watch the sunrise?" he offered her his hand.

She took it and nodded. He took her topside, to Central Park and gave her boost into a tree.

"It's beautiful" she whispered.

"You know what else is beautiful?" he winked at her.

She blushed slightly but continued to grin at him. "I love you" she hugged him before they kissed in the magnificent light of the sun.

* * *

After Mikey and Violet returned, Splinters called them all for their training session.

"Sparring…" Mikey sort of complained.

"Donatello, you pair off with Raphael. Leonardo with Violet, which leaves Michelangelo with me"

Violet saw the sensei grin to himself as Mikey backed off a bit. By now, Mikey had returned her tessen to her as well as her mask, clean and fixed.

"You ready?" Leo asked her as he raised his fists into the guard position in front of his chest.

She did the same. "You bet"

He assaulted her quickly, meaning she struggled to block all the attacks. Leo had always been the fastest. She started to attack back at a lower success rate. As they drew their weapons into a ready stance, Violet felt her focus deteriorating. She blocked his attack by his katana with her folded tessen. She then twisted out of the block and swept at his legs. He dodged by jumping back. He ran at her with his katana ready to strike, but by now she had totally lost all trails of thought. He knocked her over and held his katana inches from her neck, but obviously controlled. His foot was on her plastron, keeping her down. He sheathed his katana, and then began to lecture, _as usual_.

"That was sloppy Violet, even for you" He took his foot off and helped her up. "What is it distracting you?" he turned as if to check she wasn't watching Mikey. "You started off fine, so what changed?"

She looked down glumly. "I don't know…"

Leo's expression lightened a little bit. "Violet, I'm not trying to pick on you, or upset you… I just worry about everyone… about you" He placed his hand on her shoulder so she looked back up tearfully. "Just tell me what's wrong" he smiled at her.

"Well, since I got back, all I've had is nightmares" she gulped slightly. "But I don't really remember them when I wake up…"

Leo looked caringly at his sister. "It's alright _imouto_, it's not your fault" He hugged her tenderly. "Sorry if I scared you"

She hugged back. "No… it's my fault… I shouldn't have lost focus like that" She laid her head against his plastron. "Sorry, _onii chan_"

She felt the gaze of the others on them, probably also worried as they saw tears escape her eyes. She didn't want to move though, she felt safe holding on to her big brother. It was weird; she could sense Mikey's worried look, Raph's jealous look, and Don's inquisitive look. Leo didn't resist her, he allowed her to remain.

"It will be okay _imouto_" he continued to comfort her. "Don't cry, I promise I shall protect you"

She muttered "I also promise _onii chan_" She now felt tired, probably due to the lack of sleep she'd been getting. She closed her eyes with a small sigh and drooped down slightly.

Leo noticed. "Come on, lets get you to bed" He picked her up and carried her out to her room, ignoring the looks from his brothers. He tucked her up in bed and whispered to her "Sleep well _imouto_" before leaving her in peace.

"Is she alright?" Don looked somewhat worried.

Leo was jumped on by his brothers when he came back to the practice room. "She's just tired" he smiled to them as he saw relief in all their faces. "But we might want to keep an eye on her" he continued, "She said she keeps having nightmares"

Raph scratched the back of his head slightly. "I know…" He explained how he had found her screaming.

Mikey didn't admit to her waking him up, as he'd get lectured for sharing the same bed. "Can't say I've noticed" he lied.

Splinters approached the four. "Nightmares can be merely pictures of the mind, but sometimes they can be a warning" He looked round at his sons. "Make sure she doesn't forget this… and make sure she doesn't become as distracted as she did today" He picked up her tessen off the floor that she had dropped. "If Leonardo wasn't as skilled with his katana as he is, she could have got badly hurt today"

"I'll check her over in the morning if you want" Don offered.

Leo nodded. "It would probably be for best Donny"

With that, their sensei dismissed them and allowed them to go do their own thing. It was early in the day so this gave them a lot of extra time. Leo had left Violet's door ajar so they could see and hear her without disturbing her. At the moment she was quiet, but it was unlikely to last.

Mikey sighed and went to his own room as he was avoiding turning on the television so he wouldn't wake Violet. '_Why didn't you tell me?_' he wondered to himself.

Don went back to his lab to work, but was mainly trying to work out how he could help Violet.

Leo and Raph remained outside her room. "Do you want me to watch over her?" Leo asked.

Raph shrugged. "You can if ya want to" He moved off to where his punching bag was and proceeded to attack it, obviously unimpressed by his sparring with Don.

Leo quickly went a grabbed a book and quietly entered Violet's room. He sat at her desk and started to read, hoping she wouldn't be tortured by bad dreams.

* * *

**Brief Notes**:

_K__onnichiwa - _ Hello/Good day_  
_

_imouto - _ little sister

onii chan - big brother


	15. Warning Spells

**Authors Notes**: Yay! I'm back! I am desperately going to try and get the rest of this story up before I go on holiday near the end of July... I'll just add them when I've typed them up. I got quite a bit done on my trip this week and got through a reading book somehow :P Hope you enjoy the chapter... :)

**Chapter 15: Warning Spells**

"Violet, wake up" Leo's soothing voice reached her. She jumped up, only to find Leo sitting next to her.

"But why?" She felt tearful again.

Leo shook his head. "I honestly have no clue" He smiled at her. "But remember, it's only a dream" She nodded in response.

"Can I come in?" Donny asked as he had been hovering in the doorway.

Violet rubbed her eyes. "Was I that loud?"

No answer.

Leo gave her a smile before leaving her with Don.

"So, have you been feeling okay recently?" Don asked as he brought the chair closer.

"I guess so, just tired because I can't sleep…" She still sounded tired, but not as bad as before.

After a while of asking questions, Don sighed then shook his head. "Maybe you're just prone to nightmares" He practically thought out loud.

She stood up and stretched. "Thanks anyway Don" As she walked over to the door, she collapsed. Don rushed over and held up her head in his cupped hands.

Leo rushed back into the room to find Violet on the floor. "Don, what happened?" He knelt down next to her; she was twitching slightly.

"I think she's having a fit" He looked worried.

"What can we do?" Leo was trying to stay level headed, filling with concern for his sister.

Don put her into the recovery position as she had stopped twitching. "I think that's all we can do" He looked uncertain. "I've never had to deal with a fit before"

She stopped twitching, and soon the pair heard her groan slightly. "What… happened?" She was confused.

"You had a seizure" Don stood up.

Violet shook her head. "Shit… what's happening to me?"

Leo helped her up slowly. "We'll find out eventually… don't worry"

She smiled at him. "Thanks guys" They walked out of the room together. Violet went to go get a drink in the kitchen, leaving Don and Leo together.

"What should we do then?" Leo watched Don ponder upon this himself.

Don pondered. "Well, the seizure was possibly due to the stress and sheer terror she has been experiencing from the nightmares"

"What are our options then?"

"There's one way to try relieve the stress to find out if that's the problem" He smiled to Leo. "We let her stay at April's over night"

Leo nodded. "I guess that would be best for now"

* * *

Mikey sat on his bed, engulfed in a comic book. He suddenly heard a quiet knock at the door followed by a sigh. "It's open dude!" He shouted but as Violet entered slowly, he quickly added "I mean dudette"

"Hey Mikey" She looked sadly at him.

"What's the matter?" He jumped up and moved over to her. She nuzzled into him as she hugged him. "More nightmares?" He looked down to see her nod slowly.

"I also apparently had a seizure" she muttered.

He looked shocked. "A seizure?!"

"Yeah… the others want me to go stay with April for tonight" She breathed in slowly. "I just thought you should know" She stepped back a little out of the hug then leant up and kissed him.

"Only tonight" He held her hand as they moved towards his door.

She nodded. "I'll miss you"

He now grinned. "Maybe after all this me and you could…"

She put her hand over his mouth. "I know what you're thinking" She grinned back. "We'll see" She teased him as she headed for the exit. She suddenly turned back and snatched his mask off of him and ran. "Can't catch me!"

He recoiled a bit, suddenly surprised, but he quickly followed only to see her sliding down the banister of the stairs. "Whoa! Sweet moves!" He smiled to her. He dived from the top and landed flawlessly at the bottom.

She now continued to run. "Why are you chasing me?" she shouted as she ran across the living room part of their lair. "I can't possibly have anything you want" She quickly slid into Don's lab and locked the door.

"Can I help you?" A bemused Donny came over to her.

"That depends" She smiled at him. "Can you help me escape Mikey?"

He rolled his eyes slightly. "I suppose I could…" He only encouraged her because this was taking her mind off the nightmares.

"Thanks Don" She hugged him quickly and gave him Mikey's orange mask.

He smirked as he put it at the back of his tool drawer. "Come here" He whispered as Mikey was now pounding on the door, trying to get in. Don boosted her up so she could climb into an air vent above them. "You're light enough to get away with that" He winked slightly, which was rare for Don.

She crawled down it, wondering where it came out. As she fell out at the end, she found herself in Raph's room. "Uh-oh" She muttered. Unfortunately for her, as she went to leave, Raph entered. "Umm… Hey Raph! Fancy meeting you here" She grinned.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Hey…" He seemed confused. "Why ya in my room?" She saw a small grin creep onto his face. "Do ya want something?"

She blushed slightly. "No! It's not like that!" She pointed to the air vent. "I came through that to escape Mikey"

"He's chasing you?" Raph shook his head slightly. "Shell-fer-brains" he muttered.

"Well look at the time! I better be out of here" She tried to dodge past him but he blocked her path and closed the door.

"Your in my territory now" He smirked "You ain't going nowhere"

* * *

Don unlocked the door and looked convincingly confused at him. "What is it Mikey? You know I'm busy…"

Mikey pushed passed him and looked around, Violet wasn't there. "Where is she?" He glared at Don with his unmasked blue eyes.

"Mikey, it's just me in here" he sounded certain.

"Okay… but if you see her, tell me!" He ran out on the pursuit of her once more.

Mikey ran to her room, she wasn't there. Where could she possibly be hiding?

* * *

Raph slowly moved towards Violet. She glanced around for an escape route. There was nothing.

"I told ya, you're all mine" He was still smirking.

Violet edged back slightly. "Well, um…" She didn't get to finish as Raph attacked her. He started tickling her. She squealed with laughter. "No! Raph! Mikey will find me!" She was having trouble speaking through all the laughing.

He stopped, still grinning slightly. "Alright… but you owe me one"

"What does that mean?" He shrugged at her.

Mikey suddenly burst into Raph's room. "HA! Said I'd catch you!" He picked her up in a fireman's lift over his shoulder, leaving her struggling. She kicked and wiggled as he carried her out of Raph's room.

"See ya later Raph" She called out as she gave up struggling.

"Later" She heard Raph respond.

Mikey grinned. "I'm gonna have to keep you like this until I get my mask back!"

She sighed. "How can I if you're holding me?" She pouted slightly. "And why does everyone resort to tickling me?"


	16. Girls Night Out

**Authors Notes**: The story continues... Once again, the _italics_ signify things in other languages as well as thoughts and people on the telephone. Translations at the bottom for the Japanese and Manx used.

Glad you all are enjoying it and I hope that continues, I was worried I'd screw up the sequel...

**Chapter 16: Girls Night Out**

Casey entered the lair humming to himself. He placed a pile of comics on the table in front of Mikey who had been watching television. "Here Mikey, all the ones you wanted"

"Thank you Casey!" Mikey grinned as he grabbed the pile and ran to his room.

Casey then noticed Raph at his punching bag and approached. "What's up?"

Raph stopped. "Not much" He wiped his brow. "Just quiet round here"

"How's that?" Casey looked around; most of the brothers were nowhere in sight.

"Leo insisted on walking Violet to April's for tonight" Raph frowned slightly. "I dunno 'bout the others"

Casey grinned. "Wanna go out patrolling?"

Raph stretched slightly. "I guess I could" He retrieved his helmet and took the elevator upstairs with Casey to the abandoned warehouse that they kept their vehicles in.

* * *

"Leo, you didn't have to come" Violet spoke softly as they walked through the sewers.

He was watching her carefully. "Well you know me, I need to know my family are safe"

"You think I'm going to have another fit, don't you?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, I'm just worried about you" They exchanged a smile.

Leo helped her out of the manhole they climbed out of, making sure she had her small backpack with her. She knocked gingerly at April's door. April opened the door.

"Hey guys" She smiled at the pair. "Violet, you know where you're staying, you can go put your stuff in there"

Violet nodded and went through the shop and up the stairs into April's apartment.

April now looked at Leo seriously. "What if _it_ happens again?"

"It's unlikely to" He frowned slightly. "Just keep her calm and she'll be alright"

"I hope so, I really don't know what I'd do if…" She trailed off as Violet came back.

"I'll be back tomorrow for you" He smiled at Violet. "Be safe" He rubbed her head.

She playfully bopped him off, "Stop it!" She grinned at her oldest brother. "I thought you were the _serious_ one"

He tried to hide a grin himself. "Thanks again April" He turned and moved towards the manhole they had come out of.

"_Dewa mata atode o__nii chan_" Violet called out.

Leo smiled to himself. '_She's learning more Japanese each day_' He searched his memory for some phrase in Manx Gaelic she had taught him. "_Cadley dy trome…shuyr grinn_"

Violet frowned slightly. "You think I'm bad tempered?"

"No!" He rushed back and hugged her. "I'm obviously no good at Manx"

"I noticed" She kissed his cheek "See you tomorrow Leo"

He blushed slightly and turned away. April and Violet exchanged a smirk as he dived into the manhole.

* * *

Violet sat on the sofa opposite April.

"So how are you and Casey?" Violet had taken off her pink mask and left it in the guest room.

"Good" April tried to avoid the question. "What about you and Mikey?"

"Also good" Violet teased slightly as April didn't really answer her question.

April smiled at her but then looked a little more serious. "I'm just curious, do you remember any of those nightmares that you've been having?"

"Bits…" Violet sighed slightly. "I guess I could tell you" She straightened up and closed her eyes trying to picture it. She rubbed her temples slightly. "Well I remember this man… he wears a suit and darkened glasses… I call him the nightmare man because he's always involved" She was almost whispering it as if it hurt her to speak of it. "I…"

April looked in horror as Violet started breathing quickly, as if she was having trouble breathing. "Violet?" She jumped up to try help her.

As Violet hyperventilated, she collapsed onto the floor and was convulsing. When April moved over, she remembered what Don had told her to do. She grabbed a cushion off the sofa and put it under Violet's head so she didn't hurt herself. She then picked up her shellcell and called Don.

Don's voice answered. "_Hey April! What is it?_"

"Violet has sort of had it happen again" April admitted nervously. She saw Violet stop convulsing now but she was still unconscious. April delicately put Violet into the recovery position.

"_Again? What triggered it?_" Don asked.

April swallowed slightly. "She was talking about her nightmares" She sighed slightly. "She was telling me what she could remember from them"

Don now sounded interested. "_Anything important?_"

April smirked to herself. "Well unless you know of a '_nightmare man_' I don't think I can tell you much else"

Don seemed to chuckle slightly. "_Alright April, I don't think I'll need to visit, I'll see you tomorrow when we collect her_"

"See ya Don" April turned as Violet groaned and sat up.

"That was unpleasant…" She complained as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"What do you mean?" April knelt down next to her.

Violet looked at her, still a little unfocused. "Well that didn't feel like a seizure… it felt like something else" She sat staring vaguely at the wall now. "Like a nightmare while I was awake"

Violet now got back up and sat on the sofa once more. April came back with a tray. On it was two cups full of coloured liquid and some biscuits.

"What's this?" Violet sniffed it slightly confused.

"It's tea, to help you relax" April took her cup and sipped it.

Violet frowned. "It had to be tea"

April now grinned. "You sound like Don" When Violet merely looked confused, April added "Forget it"

* * *

_ Dewa mata atode o__nii chan - _ See you later big brother (Japanese)

_ Cadley dy trome…shuyr grinn - _ Sleep soundly… bad tempered sister (Manx Gaelic)


	17. Broken Commitments

**Authors Notes**: The two bits in japanese translated down the bottom again... But now it looks like I've got a lot of typing up to do, I will attempt to get the rest typed up as soon as possible, but if there's a delay, it's due to me having to type up more... XD

**Chapter 17: Broken Commitments**

"Are you sure?" Don's voice entered the lair as he and Violet headed back from April's.

Mikey was laying on the sofa waiting for them but didn't move so he could hear what was going on.

"Yes I'm sure" Violet sounded convinced.

Mikey stood up and saw Don frowning. "I guess it's possible"

"What are you two on about?" Mikey was horribly confused.

Don sighed. "Violet says since her 'attack' last night, she has had no nightmares"

"And it's true!" Violet beamed.

Mikey ran over and hugged her. "I missed you"

Violet grinned. "I know" She checked it was only Don there before kissing him. "Because I missed you too"

* * *

"_Domo arigato sensei_" They all bowed to their master who bowed in return.

"_Domo arigato gozaimasu_" Splinters then dismissed them.

As Violet and Don went to get a drink, they noticed Mikey rushing to his room, sniggering.

"Does he do that often?" She looked to Donny.

He shrugged. "You know what he's like"

After talking briefly with Don, Violet went upstairs and knocked at Mikey's door. There was a lot of movement from inside before he answered.

"Yes?"

She entered, looking at him oddly. "Are you okay?"

He grinned. "Aren't I always?"

She went to lightly hit him but he dodged so she ended up knocking down a pile of comics next to his bed, which had been on his bedside table. He screamed slightly as she knelt down.

"I'm so sorry! I'll pick these up for you"

He protested. "No! I will, just leave them!"

She smiled. "What sort of a girlfriend would I be if I…"

She trailed off as she picked up something that had been in the pile. It was not a comic; it was a porn magazine.

"Mikey…" She was too shocked for words.

He snatched it out of her grasp and hid it from view quickly. "It's not what you think!" he desperately shouted.

"Well what is it then?" Anger as well as sadness was building up in Violet.

"It's from… before you came here!" He was desperately defending himself.

She frowned. "The date on it says otherwise" She was right; it was recent.

Mikey continued to argue. "That's not what I mean! It's Raph's!"

"Mikey, quit lying to me!" Violet had had enough. "I'm not stupid" She looked at him tearfully. "I thought you loved me…" She couldn't even bother holding back tears. "I didn't go look at those things or go with one of your brothers… so why?"

He didn't answer. She ripped off the heart pendant he had given her and threw it to the floor.

"We're though!" She shouted as she ran out of his room and straight out of the lair into the sewers, trying to outrun the pain she could feel welling up in her.

* * *

Don went up to Mikey's room to find out what had happened. "What did you do Mikey?" Don entered slowly, finding a lot of comics on the floor.

Mikey was gripping a silver chain. "I don't want to talk about it" he muttered.

Mikey knew everyone had heard their fight, Violet could really yell loud when she was upset. Don left his brother, closing the door behind him.

"Well?" Leo approached him.

Don shrugged. "I couldn't get an answer"

Leo now frowned. "Whatever he did, it must have been bad, I've never seen Violet that angry or upset"

Don agreed; now if only they knew where their sister had gone.

* * *

A lone turtle came out of a manhole in the evening's darkness. Trailing red tassels revealed that it was in fact Raphael. As he stalked the alley he was in, a droplet of water hit his head. He looked up to see someone sitting on the edge of a building. As he climbed up slowly, he nearly gasped as he found it was Violet… crying!

As he edged over to her, she didn't even notice, she was so upset. "Um… are you alright?" He sat down next to her.

She tried to hide her face, which showed she'd been crying a lot. Her mask was in her belt with her tessen.

"Just leave me alone" She hugged her knees, still avoiding looking at Raph.

"Violet…" he sighed. He'd always had problems talking about emotions. "I know how you feel" She still didn't answer. "When you say you want to be alone, you don't really, you want someone to talk to, someone to understand"

He stood up; ready to leave, but she stopped him. "Raph… I know… you're right"

She released her knees and let him sit closer to her. She hugged him closely, still deeply hurt.

"So what's wrong?" Raph was curious.

She didn't say anything at first, but as she gasped slightly due to the crying, she decided she would tell him. "I know no one told you… but…" She explained about everything that had happened with Mikey.

"Mikey had porn!" Raph looked shocked. "And he didn't show me… uh… I mean…"

Violet shook her head slightly. "So it wasn't yours?" She was starting to sound calmer.

"No! Master Splinters would kill any of us if he found us with that!"

She growled to herself, Mikey had lied to her, twice! She started to shake with anger now instead of sadness. "I just can't believe after two months he'd do that!"

Raph gripped her shoulder. "I could, he's an idiot"

She looked back round to him with her big tearful eyes. "So you aren't upset no one told you?"

He shook his head. "Nah, I can still like you even if that idiot treats ya wrongly"

She was blushing; trying to avoid what she knew was going to happen. She stood up, he also did. With the chill of the wind picking up, he moved closer to shield her. All these things came together and eventually, the thing she tried to avoid happened… Her and Raphael kissed.

* * *

Leo rushed over as Raph led Violet back into the lair. "Are you okay? What happened?" he looked worried.

"It's nothing Leo, I'm fine" She smiled at him.

He seemed unconvinced, especially since he could tell she'd been crying.

She moved past him towards her room. "I'm going to bed" she muttered.

Leo looked at Raph once she'd gone. "So?"

Raph shrugged. "Hard to say"

Leo rolled his eyes and left his brother so he could return to training. Raph went upstairs, heading towards his room. But as he went past Mikey's room, he stalled, wondering whether he should enter, but he decided against it and continued to his own room.

Violet had flopped onto her bed with a sigh and had closed her eyes. Someone knocked quietly at the door. She called them in, still with her eyes closed.

"Violet, are you alright?" they moved closer.

"I'm fine Don… just fine"

He touched her shoulder. "Are you sure?"

She turned over to look at him. "I'm not sure about anything anymore" She almost whispered.

"Well perhaps I could help if I knew what the problem was" Don smiled.

She explained the Mikey incident to him as she had to Raph. Don looked horrified by the end.

She stared at the ceiling. "I gave him my heart Don, and he just ripped it out and shredded it" She was on the verge of tears again.

Suddenly, she was hugging Don, unsure of how it happened, but happy for the comfort.

She kissed his cheek. "Thank you Donny"

They exchanged a smile but both tensed as the call of their sensei entered the room. The call was for her. She gulped as she left Don and entered his study

* * *

_Domo arigato sensei - _Thank you teacher

_Domo arigato gozaimasu - _Thank you class

**More Notes**: Poor Violet... Solves one problem only to gain more T.T - I hate having to hurt her... curses self I will give a cookie to anyone who works out this puzzle (how it happened) in the meantime of me typing up the rest (well, not literally) ;D Especially since I probably wouldn't guess... lol! ALIENS!! And no, that is not the answer "-.-


	18. The Burrow

**Authors Notes**: Yep... here comes more... You may have to wait a couple of days until I manage to get another chapter out because I have a lot of work T.T And I need to type up the rest. But expect to see the rest up soon as I'm on vacation in 2 weeks and I wanna finish this before then :D

**Chapter 18: The Burrow**

"Violet, I have sensed negative feelings all evening, it reflects in your aura, please explain"

She swallowed hard as the sensei gazed into her eyes. She had no choice but to tell him, he would be able to tell if she lied. He looked somewhat annoyed by the end but he remained calm.

"I see a solution" He almost sighed which worried Violet.

She scratched her head slightly. "What? A solution?" She was a little confused.

Her sensei smiled, but it was a sad smile. "I am going to have to separate you for a while" She gasped as he explained.

"But… I can't leave my family! I just can't!" She couldn't stop herself from crying.

He moved over to her and rested a hand on her shoulder. "It will be alright Violet"

She looked up tearfully at him. "But for how long"

He smiled at her. "As long as it takes"

She had no choice; she had to agree with her sensei's decision.

"It is not far" She smiled slightly as she stood up. "Come, I shall escort you there" He lead her out the lair into the sewers. Eventually, they came to a small homely area.

"Where are we sensei?" She looked around. The area was roughly the size of her room.

"I set this up as a retreat just in case there were to be disputes in the family. I hoped we'd never need to use it for this sort of case" He now smiled at Violet. "I call it 'The Burrow'"

Violet hugged her father. "I wish it was not this way either"

"I will see you tomorrow morning" He smirked to himself. "I'm not letting you out of training that easily"

After he had left, Violet started to take in her new surroundings. There was a bed, a pile of various books some of which were comics, candles, a desk, some stationary, a small tool kit and an area set aside presumably for training with a punching bag and meditation mat. She could see how he'd set it up; everyone would have something to do. But she was now alone. She sighed as she lay on the bed, now feeling tired as she had cried a lot that day.

* * *

"Master Splinters?" Don entered his master's study just after the sensei had returned without Violet.

"Yes my son?"

Don gulped slightly. "Where's Violet?"

Splinters smiled at him. "Donatello, my son, I know you care for Violet dearly" Don fidgeted slightly. "I have taken her to a small refuge away from here so she can have some apart time from Michelangelo"

"Will the rest of us get to see her?" Don looked upset.

"We shall see" Splinters answered.

After being dismissed, Don glumly went to his lab before realising something. "Wait! She should still have her shellcell"

He grabbed his tracker and looked carefully. Sure enough, a small distance away was a blip for Violet. He grabbed his bag and quickly put in some stuff for her. He then left the lair quietly so he could check up on Violet.

* * *

He found the small lair easily using the tracker. Violet practically jumped up and was gripping around his neck as he entered.

"Oh Don, I didn't think I'd see you for a while!" She was still tearful, but better than before.

He smiled at her. "Well I kind of went against sensei on this one… But it was worth it"

"I'm glad you did" Violet grinned at him.

He passed her his bag. "I brought you some presents"

She found a load of her stuff in his bag. "You didn't have to…" She blushed slightly as she took out her things.

"If you need to talk, you can phone me via shellcell" He sat next to her on the bed.

"Donny? Can you tell me how you found me? Splinter said he hadn't told any of you about this place"

Don grinned as he held up his tracker. "Your shellcell signal"

"Are you going to tell the others?" She still sounded upset.

"Probably not… we'll see" He did one of his rare winks at her. "Speaking of which, I better go if my story is going to be plausible" He grinned again. "I'm going to say I went to the dump to find a specific part" He grabbed his bag and took out something. "This!"

Violet smirked. "You can be so sly at times Donatello"

* * *

The next morning, Master Splinter came as promised to train her.

"We shall be focusing on your mental techniques" He informed her so they sat down on the floor opposite each other. "Alright Violet, as you know kunoichi must be prepared in mind as well as body" He stretched slightly before settling.

After their meditation, he placed some wooden cylinders on the floor carefully in a certain pattern.

"The art of balance" Violet looked uneasily at the blocks. "Now Violet, will you do _Heian Sandan_"

Violet gulped. A kata…on wooden blocks? She got into position unsteadily and got into the _yoi_ stance on the starting blocks. "_Heian Sandan_…" She said nervously.

She then started the kata, and was doing fine until the last part, which involved delicately placed kicks. As she did the first kick, she stumbled forward slightly so that when she did the second kick, she fell over onto her shell.

Splinter helped her up. "Sorry sensei" She moaned slightly.

"Do not worry Violet" He comforted her. "I didn't expect you to be as steady as the others" He smiled. "With practice, you'll be ready for the real test"

"The real test?" She asked uncertainly.

Another smile. "You shall have to wait and see"

* * *

As Don was working fixing up the toaster, which had been broken, he didn't hear someone enter.

"Don?"

He jumped slightly, only just saving his work. "What is it Mikey? If you want some toast, you'll have to wait" Don almost sighed.

"No… it's not that" Mikey sounded as if he'd been crying.

Don turned to look at his brother. It was obvious he was upset.

"It's… about Violet"

Don rolled his eyes. "What about her?"

"Well, where's she gone? Why?" Mikey gasped slightly.

"Mikey, I don't know where" he lied. "But I'm guessing it's because of your fight"

Mikey turned away. "You know about that?"

Before Don could answer, their master summoned Mikey. Don watched him leave then smirked. Violet was safe for now.

"What is it sensei?" Mikey moaned as he entered the study.

"Michelangelo, I am rather displeased by your choice in reading, but more so by your lack of commitment" Splinters sighed. "You have hurt someone most dear to you by a childish feat… will you please explain yourself?"

Mikey explained what had happened. "I assumed Raph may have put it there to set me up, but Violet totally misunderstood me" he rubbed his eyes. "But now she's gone, and I don't know where to so I can't fix this thing"

Splinters looked somewhat sympathetic but kept his authoritative figure. "When the time is right, she will return"

* * *

**More Notes**: Any more guesses? :P There's still time... :D


	19. Maternal Instincts

**Authors notes**: You'll never guess what, there was a Manx story writing competition I entered because my teacher asked me to (It was a short story in Gaelic basically) And yesterday I found out I won!! lol! I actually thought the story I entered was a million times more _worse _than this... funny eh? So now I'm an overly happy "award winning" writer XD So I give you **2 chapters**!!

**Chapter 19: Maternal Instincts**

"Raph?" Violet watched in disbelief as the red-clad turtle entered the Burrow. "I'm dreaming, aren't I?"

He smirked. "Could a dream do this?" He pulled her close to himself and kissed her.

She pushed him away quickly. "Point taken! But I don't think I'm ready for anything like that Raph" She glared at him.

She had to hide a smirk as she swore he blushed slightly.

"So how'd you get here?"

Raph grinned. "Well, I'm smarter than I look" he gloated slightly.

Violet sighed. "You shadowed Don, didn't you?"

He grumbled to himself but nodded slightly. As he then looked round the place, he noticed as small as it was, there was an area to train. He approved.

"Since I thought you'd be bored outta ya wits, I thought you'd like to come rollerblading with me" He scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

Violet noticed but decided to ignore it. "Sure! It's not like I've got any other plans"

Raph led her out the door and passed her some boots with retractable wheels in them.

"Put these on" He grinned.

She now noticed he was already wearing his. "I hate to say this, but I've ever really been rollerblading before…" She blushed.

"Then I guess I'll have ta teach you" To her amazement, he smiled at her.

* * *

Leo had been equally as upset by Violet's disappearance as his brothers, but he hid his emotions. He instead trained to distract himself. When their master and father told him of where Violet had gone, he was confused.

He was the only one who hadn't found out what had happened, and his brothers denied all knowledge. He felt left out, especially since he couldn't talk to Violet. Don and Raph didn't seem too bothered, had they found her?

Mikey on the other hand seemed far too upset and unresponsive to even attempt to approach.

Leo sighed, '_Where are you, imouto?_'

* * *

"Oh my God! Raph! Look what I found!" Violet was knelt on the floor of the sewer, very interested in something.

"What is it?" Raph moved closer as she picked it up. "An egg?"

Violet beamed. "It looks like a reptile egg!" She now looked around. "But it shouldn't be alone, in the middle of the sewers…"

Raph watched her carefully. "What ya gonna do about it?"

"I'm going to keep it!" She grinned at him.

He looked shocked. "You don't even know what it is! It could be dangerous"

"Exactly, I can't leave it… So stop lecturing me _Leo_"

He frowned. "Hey! I ain't like Leo!"

Raph was forced to follow her back to the Burrow and watch her carefully place the egg in a box. She then placed some shredded paper around it for protection.

"There! Safe and sound"

Raph rolled his eyes slightly. "What ya gonna name it?"

She thought for a moment before answering. "I guess it depends if it's a boy or a girl"

Violet smiled brightly, happier than Raph had seen her since that night on the roof.

* * *

"Leonardo" Splinter approached Leo in the training room.

Leo stopped doing one of his _katas_ and bowed to him. "Yes, sensei?" He sheathed his katana as Splinters began.

"I would like you to go somewhere for me" Leo nodded. "You are going to visit your sister"

Leo gasped slightly. "I get to see her?"

"More than that, I would like you to train with her" He smiled at his son.

"Alone?" He almost gulped. "Alright" Leo now returned the smile.

Splinters placed his hand on Leo's shoulder. "Also, I want you to determine if she's ready to return. If she is, you can bring her back. If not, leave her there for now"

* * *

As Leo left the lair under Splinter's instructions, he checked none of his brothers were following him. He ran as fast as he could through the sewers as the place he had been told of wasn't far, he also wanted the exercise.

When Leo found it, he heard Violet singing. She hit the notes of the song easily, but it wasn't in English. He entered slowly, not wanting to stop her.

She turned, almost sensing his presence. "_As o! My chadley cha kiune_" She finished the song.

"You sounded great" Leo smiled at her. "Was that Gaelic?"

She nodded. "And oh! Sweet was my sleep last night" She sang the last line he had heard again for him in English. "It's almost like a lullaby" she sighed.

Leo moved in closer, now noticing a box on the table, nesting an egg?

"Violet?" He looked surprised. "Is that yours?"

She grinned. "A-huh! I found it in the sewers and I'm looking after it"

Leo swallowed sort of hard. "What is _it_ exactly?"

"Beats me" She shrugged before looking at her older brother curiously. "So why are you here?"

He explained about what Master Splinter had told him.

"You mean… I can come home?" She ran over and hugged, then kissed his cheek. "I missed you _onii chan_"

"Likewise _imouto_"

* * *

Splinters sighed in his study. He had known since the beginning that something like this was probable. He hadn't let on that he had known, but his children had suspicions.

He had shadowed Violet and Michelangelo that night a couple of months ago. He had seen Mikey give her the pendant.

He rolled his eyes like he had that day. "Kids…"

As a ninja master, he was well disciplined so his senses were heightened. He could sense Leonardo and Violet returning. Right now, it was obvious to him that Violet and Michelangelo were unlikely to be on talking terms, but hopefully they could now solve the current issues.

* * *

"Thank you _onii chan_" Violet once again hugged Leo after they had entered the lair.

Don and Raph quickly appeared.

"You look happier" Raph mumbled to her.

She punched his arm lightly. "I missed you too"

Mikey was not in sight but Violet knew he was around as she could feel his gaze.

"He's watching… isn't he?" She whispered to Don.

Don smirked slightly and briefly looked towards the top of the stairs.

Violet deliberately turned her back on it. She then whispered. "That's kind of sad"

Raph chuckled to himself. "He's always been kinda sad"


	20. Practice Makes Perfect

**Authors notes**: The second part of my "I'm far too happy" upload-athon! XD Enjoy!

**Chapter 20: Practice Makes Perfect**

In the room, Violet sat drawing a picture. Her egg sat near by so she could keep a close eye on it.

"I wonder what's in that" Don entered through her already ajar door. "Can I…?"

She cut him off. "No! It's a surprise, that's half the fun" She smiled. "And besides, I don't care what it is, it will be mine none-the-less"

He leant over and looked at her drawings. She was working on a picture of the family together.

"That's really good" he whistled slightly.

"I bet you could draw just as well" She raised an eyebrow at him.

He blushed slightly "I can't… I'm good with fixing stuff"

Violet stood up, almost laughing. "So can I! So you can draw"

He was pushed into her chair and after moving the picture, she put some blank paper in front of him.

"Draw!" She put her hands up as mock guns as she pretended to be in a western.

He frowned. "Draw what?"

"Anything!"

He shook his head. "I honestly can't!"

She rolled her eyes. "Time for me to be like Leo" She mockingly put her hands on her hips. "Everyone can draw, even if it isn't particularly good. With art, practice makes perfect!"

A grin crept its way onto Don's face. "Alright Violet, I'll draw for you if you…" He thought for a minute. "Fix the toaster"

"What? The one that was broken about a week ago?" She now frowned as he nodded.

"I haven't really had much chance to fix it" Don admitted.

"Fine" She ran to Donny's lab and grabbed the toaster, quickly returning. From her drawer she took out a tool kit. "What? I can't have one?" She smirked at Don.

She started to examine the interior of the toaster to try figure out what was wrong with it while Don struggled to draw. Nothing looked wrong on the inside so she plugged it in only to find it wouldn't turn on. A small frown slid onto her face before she continued. She opened the plug instead and grinned before running back to Don's lab.

"Done" She declared a few minutes after returning.

"Really?" Don looked surprised.

"Well, nothing looked wrong on the inside meaning the issue was in the plug… so when I opened it up, I found the plug's fuse had blown"

He thought about it as he nodded. "Well done"

She now leant over him and looked at the drawing. He had sketched the egg in front of him fairly well.

"See, was that so hard?"

He shook his head in defeat before jumping back slightly. "Violet, look!"

He pointed to the egg. It was moving meaning it was ready to hatch.

* * *

Raph heard joyful squeals from Violet's room. He had already seen Violet come out and go back several times previously. With a sigh, he entered her room to see what was going on. He noticed her and Don at the desk staring intently at the egg.

"What's the problem?"

Violet ran over and hugged him; he could tell she was excited. "It's going to hatch!" She was also quite bouncy, as she seemed hyperactive.

Raph merely smirked and added sarcastically "The moment of truth"

They gathered around the small egg, which continued to wiggle. All of a sudden, it cracked and a small, clawed paw emerged. As the top of the egg came off, a small lizard was revealed. Violet seemed overjoyed as she delicately picked it up to examine it.

"I think it's female" She didn't say anything, but she swore she saw defined eyelashes on it's eyes.

"Would you mind if I studied her?" Don asked curiously looking at the lizard.

"Sure… but you've got to be extra careful"

* * *

After everyone else was out of the way, presumably in bed, Violet put on her Darkling outfit and snuck out of the lair. She went to the rooftops and sat sadly on the edge of a high building. She almost jumped as she heard a voice she thought she may never hear again.

"Excuse me ma'am, do you need any assistance?"

She leant back and saw the upside down form of a hooded figure.

"Oh, hey Mi… I mean Turtle Titan" she sighed to herself. By now, she had leant back so far she was laying down.

"So… Darkling is it?" She could tell Mikey was trying to find an excuse to stay. "You know it is not safe to be alone at night"

Violet glared at him. "Drop this crap Mikey!"

"Hey! I didn't blow your cover!" he moaned.

She closed her eyes so she needn't look at him. "Just admit it, you wanted to talk to me by any means necessary"

She heard a deep sigh. "Look, Violet, let me explain…"

Tears prickled in her eyes. "What? Like last time?"

She felt him lift her mask up and kiss her. She went to push him away like she had Raph but for some weird reason, didn't. She opened her eyes to find him sitting next to her.

"No" he simply answered.

She folded her arms. "Okay…"

"I found out what happened. Casey brought me some comics while you were at April's, right?" She nodded slightly at him. "Well, on the way, he also got himself a magazine, a porn magazine. It must have got mixed in with my comics"

"But… why did you lie to me?" she asked after a brief pause.

"I didn't think… _as usual_. When I said it was before you came, what I really meant was before you came home. And when I said it was Raph's, I meant I suspected it could have been Raph setting me up"

There was another brief pause.

He looked away from her. "But if you still don't trust me, I understand…"

Violet took off her mask and tucked it into her belt. She then turned Mikey's head to face her. "I believe you" She smiled at him tearfully before whispering "I love you"

She hugged him and gazed at him as he gazed at her. And with that, the couple was re-united, so they kissed in the dark of the night.

* * *

"Violet, your lizard…" Don seemed uneasy.

"Call her Lily" Violet smirked.

"Okay… Lily… she's a mutant"

Violet was unchanged. "Cool" she shrugged it off.

Mikey was stood behind her with his arms draped over her shoulders.

"You're back together?" Don whispered.

Violet nodded at him. Don then passed her the small plastic cage containing Lily.

"Look" He pointed.

Violet squinted at her pet. It was taking on a more crocodilian form, but also feline.

"So she's a…" Violet furrowed her brow slightly but then grinned. "Croco-cat!" Even Don smiled. "Will she be intelligent?"

Don now shrugged. "I don't know, although, based on what I've seen, it looks like she'll be more like a pet than like us"

Violet took her out of the cage. "Hear that Lily? Now you can come out and play!"

Lily crawled on her hand then meowed slightly. Violet's look saddened.

"What's the matter?" Mikey moved round and petted Lily's head.

"I just realised something…" She gulped. "I miss Leatherhead!" She hugged Mikey as Don took Lily off her.

"He could still be alright" Mikey soothed.

She shook off the feeling. "It's okay…" she muttered as she took Lily back. As she left for her room, she muttered to herself "Darkling… what trouble did you get us in?"

* * *

"Are you sure you want this re-match?" Leo asked hesitantly as he and Violet took up the positions they had been in about a week ago.

"Of course, how else will I learn?"

Leo smiled at this attitude change. "Alright then"

He and Violet both brought their fists into the guard position. This time, Violet attacked immediately, catching Leo a little by surprise. He hit her in the plastron, knocking her back.

They both drew their weapons. This time, Violet flicked her tessen so they were fully unfolded. As Leo ran at her swiping with his katana, she jumped over him to dodge. As she turned, she slid between his legs then tripped him up with a sweeping kick. He fell, allowing her to use her tessen to knock his katana out of his grasp.

She stood over him triumphantly with her foot on his plastron and hr tessen close to his neck. She helped him back up.

He grinned, "That was perfect Violet" He hugged her. "Well done _imouto_"

She felt slightly flushed. "I guess I can do it when I focus" She smiled at him. "Thank you _onii chan_"


	21. Racing For Victory

**Authors Notes**: This chapter is the first of two following the "Rogue in the House" arc. I will attempt to get more up soon as I have just over a week until my holiday (where I'm going to do lots of writing) Enjoy! :D

**Chapter 21: Racing For Victory**

Violet gasped for breath as she jumped up. She hadn't told her brothers but she was still plagued by nightmares. She sat in the darkness wondering what time it was and trying to work out if it was worth getting up. After she had stretched, she moved towards her desk, stopping to pet Lily on the way.

She sat down and produced a hidden notebook from a secret compartment. '_The nightmares still come, but I am starting to remember bits of them… a giant buzz saw and lots of labs… it's confusing! I need to try and work out what is happening, although, I cannot tell the others, they'll worry too much…_'

Violet sighed to herself as she closed it, not feeling like writing at the moment. She replaced the notebook and then put on her mask, tying the tassels as evenly as possible. She placed her tessen in her belt then grabbed the cord with a few tsubute on and tied it round her neck, with her heart pendant she once again wore.

"Hey guys" she yawned as she left her room to find the brothers in the living room. She rubbed her eyes slightly "So what's the plan for today?" She sat next to Mikey on the sofa awaiting an answer.

Don smirked "Well…" She looked expectantly at him. "I have just finished the shell sleds"

Violet grinned. "I got it!" She leapt up. "Come on!"

The others followed, Mikey the closest behind her. She had already sat at a sled so Don just chucked her the keys for the one she was at.

"Wanna race?" she pretty much shouted excitedly.

Raph smirked at her. "Now you're talking!"

"Loser has to buy everyone else pizza!"

Mikey jumped at the chance. "Alright!"

As they all raced down the sewer, some being more extreme than others, a figure eventually came into view. They were blocking their path so they all had to stop.

"What is that thing?" Violet squinted in disbelief at the figure.

"It's a… triceraton" Leo answered.

"A what?"

Mikey moved in front of her protectively. "An alien"

It suddenly charged towards them. "Enemy sighted, enemy engaged!" it roared as it ran past them. They all turned confusedly to see it attacking Don's sled.

Violet grinned. "You lose by default!"

Even Leo smiled at this before taking a more serious position. "What's wrong with it?"

The triceraton now turned to them, standing at attention. "Sirs, trooper Zog, serial number XJ4… reporting for duty" It struggled to speak, coughing violently between sentences and gasping for breath.

"It's our air" Don declared.

"Our air?" Violet now noticed the crack in it's helmet.

"Triceratons live in a nitrogen and sulphur rich atmosphere, our oxygen must be making him delusional"

Violet moved closer, taking pity on it. "What can we do?"

Don took a nitrogen fuel tank from his destroyed sled. "I can give him a temporary supply of air"

Raph now cut in. "Wait! If horn head gets a clear head, he could realise we're the enemy"

Violet turned to him. "Bite your tongue! We can't leave him like this… just look at him" She pointed to the triceraton, which had now fallen to its knees, gasping desperately for a breath. "It may think we're generals, but that's no reason to not help it when we can" She helped Don attach the air supply to it's helmet. "Is that okay?" she asked nervously.

"Thank you sirs" it stood up.

"Zog is it?" Leo approached. "What is your mission soldier?"

Zog explained how he was on a mission to capture the fugitoid robot from enemy forces but he was separated from his squadron.

"Zog failed… Zog should be terminated" It was suggesting they should give it permission to commit suicide.

Leo quickly interjected. "No! I mean… the fugitoid mission was a success! Yes… you should be commended on your… survival skills"

"Thank you sirs" Zog answered almost in surprise.

"My sons…" They all turned to see Master Splinters weakly stumbling towards them.

As they all rushed over demanding what happened, he told them there was an intruder in their lair and that they must go back and protect their home.

"What about Zog?" Violet asked uneasily as Leo mounted his shell sled with the now unconscious Master Splinter.

"Bring him then, but we have to do what we're told" Leo had a very serious tone.

"Soldier, follow us!" Mikey ordered as Leo sped off followed by Raph.

Violet allowed Don to take her sled and jumped onto Mikey's, holding tightly onto him. As they once again raced through the sewers, they all had to screech to a halt as another Splinters stepped into their path.

"Put him down, now!" he ordered them.

"What?!" Violet asked in disbelief.

"Master Splinters? What's going on?" Leo asked the one on his sled.

"That is the intruder… it attacked me! Destroy it!" the one on Leo's sled snarled.

The one blocking their path then said soothingly. "No my children, he is the impostor, you must believe, put him down now"

Mikey looked between both. "Say what?"

Violet realised something. "I vote that one" she pointed to the one blocking their path.

"Why?" even Don was confused.

"The one you're holding just said '_my sons_'… I'm not a son!" she frowned.

"Thank you Violet" Splinters whispered to her.

As if by cue, the Splinter Leo was holding had its eyes go red and it jumped up and knocked back Raph and Don. It then turned and kicked Leo. Mikey grabbed his nunchaku in defence but as the fake Splinters went to attack, the real Splinters kicked it out of the way.

As the two Splinters fought, Zog helped Raph and Don up.

"We've got to help him" Leo declared.

Raph frowned. "But which him?"

One of the Splinters punched at the other but missed, creating a large hole in the wall. It then kicked the other one back and ran at the siblings. It started to lash out, throwing them everywhere. When Violet and Mikey tried to defend themselves from the fake Splinters, Leo sent in Zog who destroyed the enemy easily.

"It was a robot?" Violet moved in, tapping her brain for information.

"All I want ta know is where robo Splinter came from and who sent it" Raph growled.

"It does not matter" Splinter approached them "Whoever they are, I will not stand by while they use my likeness to attack my family! We must strike back immediately!" Splinters seemed really angry.

"I think I know…" Violet spoke quietly but they all heard her. "It's Shredder…" She mumbled.

A gasped echoed from all of them.

"How do you…?" Raph started but she cut him off.

"They were working on these robots while I was Darkling… I know where they are" She hid a smirk as her brothers almost stared at her in disbelief. "What? The Shredder thought I wouldn't get my memories back and definitely wouldn't trust you… so he told me his plans"

Splinter smiled at her. "Come, let us go pay him a visit"

Violet turned to Mikey. "I am so driving!" He rolled his eyes slightly but got on the sled behind her. "I guess I'll lead"

She revved the engine as everyone else got on their sleds. She then led them all to the harbour where there was a freighter bearing the foot's symbol on it.

"Told ya so" Violet held her head up high.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Don asked her.

"Well, I didn't think it was that important, AND you never asked!" She giggled as Don pouted to himself.

Leo ordered everyone about, then deciding that he'd move in with Raph and Splinters leaving Zog, Mikey, Violet and Don where they were currently hidden. After a while, they were re-contacted by Leo via shellcell.

"_Don, can you find a way to destroy the ship?_" Leo asked.

"If I can't, I may as well hang up my tool belt" As he finished, he turned to Violet. "Come on"

She was taken aback. "What?"

"Well, I know you are as smart as me at times"

She blushed. "That isn't true!"

"Who fixed the toaster?"

"Um… me?"

He continued. 'And who learnt with the Utroms?"

She didn't bother answering. "Point taken, come on then"

She briefly glanced back at Mikey who was now receiving orders before following Don. They snuck onto the ship, avoiding the foot members on security duty and made their way to the engine room.


	22. Implementing

**Authors Notes**: Here's the second chapter following the "Rogue in the House" arc vaguely. I better warn you there is a bit of strong language in this chapter :3

**Chapter 22: Implementing**

"_Violet? What's the hold up?_" Leo's voice flooded her headset.

"Thee were… complications" She fought off the foot ninjas attempting to stop Don. "He's nearly done, honest" She kicked one off the ledge. She thought this job would be really dull but right now the room was alive with action.

"I'm just finishing my creative rewiring" he muttered into his own headset.

Suddenly, they were all thrown back.

"Mikey…" Violet and Leo practically mumbled in unison. He must have not released one of the moorings.

* * *

"How do I let you get me into these situations?" Violet muttered to Leo.

She was tied up next to him, Raph and Splinter. She had been separated from Don and captured.

"Shut up girlie" Hun stood with his arms folded.

She frowned at him, trying to hide the fact she was trying to break the rope that bonded her hands together. She attempted to undo the knots that had been tied and she got a stroke of luck and broke it. She pretended she hadn't though.

"At least I don't look like a reject from the hulk movies" She saw Raph smirk at her comment.

Hun picked her up by her shell. "I warned you!" He sneered.

"SURPRISE!" She attacked him, managing to knock him down.

"Violet, run!" Leo yelled.

She did as she was told; well she tried to until she found herself surrounded by the Foot Elite.

"Oh fuck…" she muttered under her breath.

She swore she heard one of the Elite mutter something like "Should we be attacking an unarmed female?"

Hun obviously heard as he threw her tessen at her. "Good luck" he added sarcastically.

Violet glanced at her family. Pure terror had taken over Leo's expression. He was obviously worried that what happened to him the first time he fought the Elite alone would happen to Violet now.

She unfolded her tessen slowly, trying to find a way out. As the Foot Elite attacked, she managed to block most of the attacks. She then swiped back and as she knocked one back, she slipped out of the room and onto the deck.

The Elite once again surrounded her. They then attacked her again, but she attempted to attack back. It all happened so quickly. She stood there, trying to catch her breath. The Elite were fast, but this reminded her of her sparring with Leo.

She watched the four get into an attack formation before her. "Damn…" She continued to curse under her breath.

She ran at them, they ran at her. They passed each other, steel clashed. Violet landed but quickly keeled over onto her knees. A large, deep slash had been opened on her plastron. Down her arm was another big gash. Blood poured out of her wounds.

As she crawled round to look at the Elite, the one who spoke before once again spoke out. "We should leave her"

The one that was possibly the leader responded. "No! We must destroy her… now!"

They ran at her, she saw their weapons raise up. She closed her eyes in anticipation of the attack, but heard another struggle start.

"For the Republic!" She opened her eyes to find Zog.

He had thrown the Elite away as if they were nothing.

"I'm sorry" An Elite had been thrown near her muttered under his breath.

Violet stood up, trying to ignore the pain. She found Mikey by her side immediately.

"Violet! Are you alright?" He noticed the blood on the ground.

She held her front tightly, but the wound on her arm was not hidden.

"Your arm…" He frowned.

Mikey then moved her hand to find the other cut. The rest of the family now approached after escaping Hun. Violet noticed a female ninja flee in the other direction. It was Karai… She recognized her from while she had been Darkling, but chose to ignore that over everything else. Instead, she continued to try and hide the large cut.

"We've got to get out of here!" Don declared. "In five minutes this ship will be history"

Violet grinned at Mikey. "It's just a nick… no biggie"

He was unconvinced but she was standing upright fine so he couldn't disagree.

"Come on then" Leo ushered them towards the stern of the ship.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Five turtles, a rat and… a triceraton if I'm not mistaken" The Shredder blocked their path with six foot mechs, two of which represented leaders.

Violet whispered to her family. "Be careful guys"

She received a glare from Mikey that was saying '_look who's talking_'

Raph smirked. "One each… this will be far too easy"

Mikey turned to Violet. "Sit this one out" he ordered firmly.

"NO!" She frowned defiantly. "Why should I?"

Mikey moved her arm to reveal the large gash. "That's why"

She smirked. "Okay Mikey… have it your way, I won't fight the foot mechs"

Mikey raised his chest triumphantly as he turned. "Thanks babe" He ran at a headless foot mech and proceeded to fight.

Violet now grinned sinisterly. "But I said nothing about fighting the Shredder!"

As Mikey was now busy, Violet ran at the Shredder and kicked him back.

"You tricked me!" She shouted. "You took advantage of me…" She tried to control the building rage.

She could tell the Shredder was smirking. "So?" She glared at him darkly. "Why not continue your work, _Darkling_?" he almost teased.

She shouted out. "You're not my fucking master so shut the fuck up!"

"Raphie-boy! Look out!"

Violet turned to see Raph holding a foot mechs gun arm. It shot towards a pile of highly explosive material.

"Oh shit" Raph muttered.

There was a big explosion followed by the floor caving in. Everyone fell through the floor into a lab. Violet fell onto her shell, still before the Shredder.

"Violet!" Mikey's voice reached her as she opened her eyes.

The Shredder's gauntlet rose like last time, but she was prepared. She dodge rolled out of the way, then kicked him into a pile of debris.

Mikey frowned at her.

She shrugged. "What? You told me not to fight the foot mechs"

"Guys! We've got two minutes" Don yelled out.

But as they all went to leave, the Shredder once more blocked their path.

"You honestly thought you could beat me that easily? **FOOLS**!"

Zog bolted forward and forced the Shredder back, rendering him seemingly unconscious.

He turned and shouted "Victory!"

But behind him the Shredder jumped up and slashed his back with his gauntlet.

"ZOG!" Violet yelled out as the triceraton collapsed.

"Now for you freaks" The Shredder cackled with laughter.

Zog suddenly got up and grabbed him.

"Zog!" Mikey grinned.

"Sirs, tell them… that Zog fought bravely…" he declared.

And with that, Zog plummeted himself backwards into the fiery wreckage with the Shredder.

"No!" Master Splinters restrained Mikey.

"He gave us our lives, let us not dishonour his wishes"

Mikey gulped but nodded. As they climbed up to the deck, Don cursed.

"Ten seconds?!" He yelled as they ran to the edge of the ship and dived into the water.

The ship exploded, narrowly avoiding them. As the brothers and Splinters surfaced, worry also surfaced with them.

"Um… where's Violet?" Mikey was starting to panic.

Leo being level headed in the worst of matters, dived back down into the water. He quickly found her and got her to land rapidly. He started pressing on her chest.

"Breath Violet… Don't do this again!" he pleaded desperately.

She coughed slightly as she stirred, but there was a problem. "I'm…" She was shivering uncontrollably. "…really…cold…" she complained.

It felt as though ice was running through her blood.

"I…" She was whispering, depleted of energy.

As Don ran over, he looked as worried as everyone else felt. "We've got to get her warm… FAST!"

Violet closed her eyes once more with a sigh and felt herself dozing off into a peaceful sleep; no pain here; no dread or worry; just warmth from the light…


	23. The Icy Grip

**Authors Notes**: Heh, we're nearly at the end sadly. There is one more chapter after this one. :) I will try and upload it by the end of the weekend so everyone gets to read it in good time. Ask any questions you want, I'm more than happy to answer :3 Hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed typing this chapter XD

**Chapter 23: The Icy Grip**

"What will happen if we don't?" Mikey bit his lip.

No one answered.

"Quick, get the…" Don tried to act but found Violet out of his presence. He turned to find Raph putting her in front of himself on the shell cycle. "Raph… WAIT!" Don tried to stop his brother.

"It's okay Donnie boy! I'll get her back to the lair real fast" He revved the engine then drove off.

Don smacked his own head.

"What's wrong?" Mikey was worried.

Leo shook his head. "He's such a hot head!"

"WHAT?!" Mikey shouted to get an answer.

"Well, she's become too cold… meaning her bodies going into a sort of hibernation"

Mikey frowned as he thought. "A deep sleep? So?"

"Mikey, think about it! Taking her on the bike will make her colder"

Leo also frowned. "Let's get back to the lair quickly then"

They all ran back to the shell sleds, Raph's was gone.

"That explains how he got the shell cycle" Don muttered.

They also rushed through the sewers to try get back to the lair as quickly as possible.

'_Violet, please hang in there…_' Mikey thought as the sleds zoomed through the sewers. He could see the others felt the same as he did. '_If you can hear me… I love you_'

* * *

Raph cursed himself as he carried Violet into the lair. "Fuck! I forgot to shield her!"

He could tell his brothers weren't home yet. He ran into the bathroom and filled the bath with hot water, then placed Violet in it.

"Come on! Warm up!" he complained.

The water was hot enough, it was steaming, but Violet still didn't stir from her sleep, she remained curled in a ball.

"Raph?" Don rushed in.

"Don, why isn't she waking up?" Raph tried to hide it, but he was close to tears.

Don noticed the gashes on her arm and plastron. He ran out and came back with some bandages. After wrapping her wounds, he felt her temperature. It was still low.

"What can warm her up fast?" Raph looked at Don.

Don blushed slightly. "Well…"

* * *

Voices pierced the sleep. Violet awoke in her bed to find Mikey and Leo arguing at the end of her bed.

"It was the only thing we could do!"

Leo frowned "Well you could have at least…" he stopped as he saw her waking up. "Violet!" he moved closer. "How do you feel?"

Violet sat up. "Thirsty…" Her mouth felt dry and oddly tasted of metal.

Leo passed her a cup of water that was already on her bedside table.

"Thanks" She smiled at him and drank it, placing the cup back carefully, glad to be rid of the taste of metal. She sniffed slightly after sneezing. "What's going on?" She stretched.

"You just got a bit too cold" Mikey grinned "But we fixed that"

Violet stood up but found Mikey and Leo by her sides immediately.

"I'm fine guys" She pushed them back but shivered slightly. "You didn't do a great job either… I'm still freezing!"

Mikey was taken aback. "It's really hot in here" he argued.

Leo had slipped out silently. Violet hugged into Mikey, feeling his warmth.

"Wow… you are cold" he muttered. "I thought you'd be okay after…" he trailed off as Don entered quickly.

"Violet! You should stay in bed so you can keep warm" He guided her back.

"Fine" she groaned. "But only because it's warm" She pulled the covers over her legs but continued to sit up.

"You've got to rest" he ordered.

Leo exchanged a smile with her from the doorway.

Don's expression lightened. "Mikey, do you want to keep an eye on her?"

He pulled Mikey out of the room; Violet could see him giving Mikey instructions.

She turned her gaze back to Leo. "Thank you _onii chan_" She smiled sweetly.

"What for?" Leo looked surprised.

"For keeping your promise…" He still looked confused. "You kept the promise you made to me, remember? To protect me"

He blushed slightly. "It was mainly…"

She cut him off before he tried to give himself too little credit. "I heard you! You pleaded me to breathe… you pulled me out of the water"

He sat next to her on the bed. "Thanks for listening" he joked as he hugged her. "And well done, you managed to escape the Foot Elite fairly unharmed"

"Yes, I am proud of my kunoichi…" Someone entered the room. "My daughter"

Violet bowed from in the bed. "Thank you… father"

Splinters moved over to her. "You gave us all a scare before… but you have pulled through, you are strong!"

She blushed. "Not really…"

"Yes, you are" he corrected her firmly. "You are the youngest in the family, yet, you have almost experienced death more than your brothers, you have used your strengths to survive"

She continued to blush.

"He's right Violet" She locked eyes with Leo, he wasn't lying.

She bowed again, still flushed. "I am honoured _sensei_"

He moved over and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Rest, I'm sure you need it" Splinters smiled at her before leaving.

"Leo?" She sighed. "What would you have done if I hadn't woken up? If I hadn't survived?"

He looked shocked. "I don't know" He was trying to avoid the question. "You shouldn't think like that Violet. You need to stay positive"

She smiled. "I know… it's just, I felt I had gone but something brought me back…"

Leo grinned. "You bet! You can't leave us so easily"

"Just don't say it was the power of love or I'll have to hit you" She winked at him.

"It depends how you phrase that…" he muttered.

She was confused. "What?"

"Nothing!" he smirked as Mikey returned. "See you later Violet"

Mikey watched Leo leave then turned to Violet. "Still cold?" he grinned "Cause I have a couple of ways to keep you warm"

She hit his arm playfully. "No!" She giggled.

He ignored her and started to tickle her.

"Stop it!" She somehow threw him onto the floor.

"Whoa! When did you become totally buff?" Mikey grinned.

She shrugged. "I guess Splinters was right, I am stronger than I thought"


	24. Final Tests

**Authors Notes**: Here it is, the final chapter. Better put on some dramatic music... :3

**Chapter 24: Final Tests**

Don shoved a blanket around Violet as she stood up.

"Where are we going?" She asked sleepily.

"My lab, I need to check you over" he sat her in a chair, which was in front of a heater so she could keep warm.

She frowned slightly "Why am I still cold?"

"I'd have to say it's almost given you flu or a cold… but you'll live" he smiled.

She held the blanket tightly round herself. Don proceeded to take the bandages off her wounds so he could check them.

"These are healing nicely" He re-wrapped them to protect them. He almost blushed. "Now don't ask why I'm doing this…"

He grabbed some sort of scanner, holding it near the wounded area on her plastron. She assumed he was checking how deep it was.

A frown crossed his face. He walked over to his computer and started typing something.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I'm not sure" He sighed. "You seem fine"

She grinned. "That's great!"

"But I must ask, would you mind sleeping in here tonight so I can keep an eye on you"

She was worried. '_What if he can tell I'm still having nightmares?_' a voice in her head spoke, but she tried to ignore it. "How? There's no bed"

Don smiled "I can fix that"

"Fine" She sighed. "I guess so, but…"

He looked at her expectantly.

"I want to be allowed to leave my room today"

He nodded slowly. "Alright, but you have to stay as warm as possible. You don't want to start falling after this ascension towards good health"

She shook her head. "Don, you always over complicate things!" She grinned at his confused look. "Forget it"

* * *

Violet now sat with Mikey on the sofa, hugged up to him to keep warm.

"I think I ought to tell you something Mikey" She smiled sadly at him.

"Okay…" he seemed worried.

"It's just, when I nearly…left… all I knew was…" She started to cry.

"Violet? What's wrong?"

She closed her eyes and looked away. "One of the last things I said to you was a spiteful lie!"

Mikey looked down at the floor and exhaled slowly. "Violet… I understand…"

She turned back towards him.

"You wanted to prove yourself, you needed to face your past… and I tried to stop you" He looked into her eyes. "You did what you had to"

She smiled tearfully. "But, when I was asleep, there was no pain, just warmth… yet, I heard you… saying how you loved me, it made me guilty" She looked down.

"Violet, look at me" he lifted her head so her hazel eyes met his blue eyes. "You shouldn't feel bad about anything" He grinned at her "If you're upset, you know what's coming"

She grinned back. "I'm fine, I don't need that!"

Don now approached. "I think that's long enough…"

"Okay" She sighed. Mikey helped her up but was forced to support her.

"Violet?" He asked cautiously.

She bit her lip. "I can't feel my feet, they've gone totally numb!"

Don frowned. "Mikey, bring her to my lab"

Mikey picked her up off her feet. "It's easier this way babe" he winked at her as he moved towards Don's lab.

As Don had rushed off, she leant up and whispered to him. "There's something else I think you should know" He remained quiet but nodded. "I'm still having nightmares"

He stopped in his tracks. "WHAT?!" He frowned at her. "Why hide it? You could have told us!"

She put her hand over his mouth. "I didn't want to worry you… it didn't seem important, but it hasn't been as bad since my little swim" She looked at him sweetly. "Please don't tell…"

"Alright" He rolled his eyes then smirked. "I guess it isn't all that important if it's not all the time anymore"

He continued into Don's lab and placed her on the bed. Don entered with a bowl of water and placed Violet's feet in it. It was steaming so she could tell it was hot.

"Now try and move your feet" he told her soothingly.

She moved them only to find a sensation of pain and heaviness hit her feet. She cursed but continued under Don's instructions.

"This is… really… painful!" She growled.

Words echoed in her head. '_You are strong_' It was her sensei's voice.

"Must… be… strong" she muttered through the pain. She closed her eyes, trying to get away from it all.

Soon, someone gripped her shoulder. "You can do it Violet, trust me" The gruff voice entered her thoughts.

The pain and heaviness started to subside, so she opened her eyes.

"Raph?" She looked up to meet amber eyes.

"Yeah, it's me" he grunted.

She hadn't actually seen him since she's woken up. He sat next to her and allowed her to hug him.

"Where have you been?"

"Well, you see…" He was close to blushing, she could tell. "I felt real bad… this is all my fault"

She was shocked. "Say what?"

"You see, I rushed off and got the shell cycle and returned. But I didn't listen to braniac when he told me to stop… I made things worse… I nearly caused you to…"

She stopped him and wiped away the tear trickling down his cheek. Luckily, his brothers didn't see the tear because he had his back to them.

"I could never blame you" She smiled at him. "Don't take the fall for me"

He gulped slightly. "I know… it's just…"

She shook her head. "Raph, you saved me; you did what you had to, don't be sorry"

He smiled back. "Thanks Violet, you always know what to say"

"Gee Raph, I thought you'd forgotten how to smile" She grinned.

He tapped her arm lightly, obviously trying to avoid hurting her, but the smirk gave it away.

Don cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Violet, how are your feet?"

"Fine now" She smiled.

Raph gave her a final smile before leaving the lab.

Mikey now came over. "I'll see you tomorrow"

She acted dramatically. "As will I, my love! Now let our tender lips exchange their secrets"

Don had turned away by now, guessing where this was heading.

Mikey grinned and kissed her. "I love you" he whispered before leaving.

"You need to sleep now" Don turned back and smiled warmly at her.

"You're lucky I'm tired" she moaned slightly. Night Don" She exchanged a smile before curling up into bed.

* * *

Violet awoke the next day, chirpier than usual because that night, she hadn't been plagued by nightmares. She stretched before shivering slightly. She didn't feel as cold as she had the last few days, but still colder than usual.

"Violet?" Don entered with a couple of cups of coffee.

"Hey Donny" she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"I was going to wake you up soon" he smiled slightly. "I have something important to tell you"

She drank some coffee as he continued.

"Alright" He closed the door. "I'm not sure how to put this…"

She grinned. "In the simplest form possible"

He sighed and told her.

Time seemed to stop. She couldn't believe what she had heard, but his words continually played through her head.

"Violet… you're pregnant"

* * *

**More Notes**: What an ending... XD I'm evil giving you a cliffie, aren't I? Don's worry, I am writing a sequel and it should be out soon (Well, at the least in just over two weeks as I'm about to go on vacation) Thank you for reading my story, I enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it! :D Until the next time my friends...


End file.
